


Secret Admirer (The One Who Said My Name)

by kissmyaxequeen91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxious Kara Danvers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Endgame Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Humor, Idiots in Love, Impregnation, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Lost Love, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Samantha "Sam" Arias, Other, Play Fighting, Pregnancy, Reunions, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/pseuds/kissmyaxequeen91
Summary: Lena is desperate to have a baby, given her attempts at finding a mate, adopting, fostering, and finding a surrogate crazy yet sane enough to carry a Luthor have failed. Thus, she turns to a sperm donation clinic allowing her to get pregnant by an anonymous donor.Beforehand, she makes a list of things she wants the donor to have and be. However, those go out the window when she listens to a clinic-provided audio recording of someone who donated at the last minute and apparently left the “record” button on too long. The donor says Lena’s name and confesses love for her while coming into the sample collector, but the brunette has no idea who the donor is and how someone could love her like that when they’ve never met.Will Lena go through with the insemination because she likes the idea of someone donating just for her, or will she abandon ship because she is creeped out and thinks the donor is nuts?Will Lena ever find out who her secret admirer is and get with that person, or forever wonder who the hell could love a Luthor?Also, what will her only friend in the world -- Kara -- think about all of this?Keep reading to find out the answers to those questions and more!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 181
Kudos: 630





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first new fic for 2021. I'm taking a very short break from finishing up another fic on Sanvers, so this is what I came up with. Planning on making this new work a multi-chapter fic if you all want me to. :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for being here and giving this fic a chance! Please write to me in the comments section and let me know what you think. Who knows? Maybe some of your suggestions will wind up in the fic later on. ;) <3
> 
> Also, here's that Sanvers fic in case you want to give it a read. ^_^  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744487/chapters/59822797

Long ago, in a galaxy far far away, Lena Luthor had mastered the art of putting on a resting bitch face when out in public so it seemed she didn’t care about what staring passersby thought of her.

However, as she and her only friend in the world knew, that tactic was only about five years old, and it belied what the new C.E.O. of LCorp (once Luthor Corp) really felt.

More than anything, the raven-haired genius wanted to belong somewhere and to someone with no strings -- especially money, media attention, and social clout -- attached. 

She felt that way with Kara Danvers as they got to know each other through the blonde’s job at a local pet rescue center, but Lena needed more somehow. Partly because she thought there was no way the charming and sweet animal caregiver could ever like her back, but partly because she always had trouble trusting their dream-like and virtually effortless friendship would last. After all, everyone else who mattered in her life -- her biological mom, dad, adoptive mom, half brother, business partners, and long-time friend turned boyfriend -- had all left at one point or another. 

In other words, in every personal and professional relationship she developed, Lena typically saw hour glasses where there should be eyes and watched for every hint she’d guessed correctly about each person. In almost every case, she ended up being right, whether because that person was truly a bad prospect on their own or she struck out preemptively, not wanting to give others the power to ruin her heart, mind, and life like others before them had. 

However, part of her felt she could start her life over and change her pessimistic tendencies if she became a mom. She certainly didn’t expect a child to fix her because not even expensive therapy and cheap hobbies had done the trick, but something about working with a blank canvas like a baby felt good. Images of a little piece of her which didn’t know hardcore pain, guilt, or regret yet but did know innocence, joy, and appreciation of the simple things came to mind. They helped her breathe more easily than she did in other circumstances, minus when she was hanging out with Kara and playing with animals in need of homes. 

Hopefully, those visions would come to pass and she would be given the chance to end toxic family patterns and secrets with a new generation of Luthors.

However, through no fault of her own, the process to become a mom had been a long, heartbreaking, and intense roller coaster which stoked feelings of inadequacy and depression she did her best to hide and forget with more work, volunteering, and hangouts with Kara. 

Because of the horrible things the omega’s family had done prior to when she’d taken over and rebranded her company, virtually everyone in the city was still wary of anything and anyone affiliated with or bearing “Luthor” in the open. That meant she was almost immediately turned down by local adoption agencies and fostering groups, and finding a date or even a one-night stand in the city was virtually impossible. International adoptions and dating prospects had also fallen through one by one in what felt like a domino pattern, and attempts to find a suitable surrogate had felt like occasionally hilarious yet mostly sad and frustrating combinations of the story line from _Baby Mama_ and the cheerleader tryouts from _Bring It On_. She’d also considered going to where her biological mom was originally from just to get laid or inseminated, but media people were like vultures waiting to pounce and ruin her career if she did anything even remotely controversial, including fucking any willing and reasonably decent Irish person who’d have her. 

Lena had done everything to positively change what others thought of her and her company by turning it into a sustainability-driven medical prosthetics and device manufacturer, donating money to children’s hospitals, and spending time on other causes like Kara’s animal shelter. Unfortunately, based on the looks and comments she continued to receive, she guessed it would be another decade or more before people truly started to trust she and her company had the city’s best interests in mind. 

Thus, the resting bitch face tactic was born.

However, through all of those difficulties and by slowly sharing bits of her past, she’d grown much closer to Kara. Her warm ray of sunshine. Her perpetual listener and iPad conversation app user because, if all of their past interactions had shown the C.E.O. anything, it was that the animal caregiver couldn’t speak or faced so much difficulty with it she chose to use the app. Either way, she loved spending time with Kara and would never admit to anyone how much she stared at the blonde to see all of her little and big reactions to the world around them. Some of the tabloids and other trash media outlets would follow them and eventually write up stories on how the two were supposedly dating, but Lena was fine with that narrative being out there as long as Kara didn’t mind it. 

Thankfully, the blonde wasn’t fazed by the media; rather, to the omega’s greatest amusement, the friendly, sincere, and cute alien sometimes held her pale hand or kissed her pale yet attraction-reddened cheek in front of all the cameras to mess with everyone else. Whoever found, bought, and snapped the most photos of the latest editions of magazines and papers covering their supposed romance would have to buy the food for their next hangout. Lena had never run so fast or laughed so hard when it came to beating someone or being beaten at something. No matter the outcome of their little game, she just loved watching Kara eat, smile at her, play with animals, spend time with her on the holidays, and hold her during their movie nights.

Tonight was no different, minus something warm and unexpected yet welcomed making its way onto Lena’s suddenly exposed tummy.

As they started to watch a new series called _Jane the Virgin_ because it was somehow the only thing worth watching on Lena’s thousand-channel TV, scenes centering on how the main character was inseminated started coming onscreen, leading the gem of an alien to protectively cup and shield Lena’s tummy with a toasty and finally pizza- and potstickers-free hand. 

Lena could have died happy like this, but couldn’t help but wish her friend’s hand would somehow make it into her pants to take her to heaven or drag her to hell. Thus, she had to try hard to mask her arousal when turning toward the sweet blonde and asking with concern, “ _Darling_?”

Knowing how hard Lena’s journey to parenthood had been, and ever creative, Kara had come up with an idea for how the beautiful and hidden jewel of an omega in her arms could become a mom. She knew the conversation might not be easy because Lena had already explored the possibility of being inseminated or having a surrogate inseminated before, but hadn’t found the right surrogate and had been rejected by countless clinics (who didn’t want more negative media attention than they usually got when people were out protesting their services or alleging sperm mix-ups). However, what Kara had in mind was somewhat different; her alien biology had recently reached maturity and turned out to be that of an alpha, meaning she could be Lena’s sperm donor after getting tested for anything beyond the superpowers she secretly possessed. Specifically, to preserve their friendship yet secretly help her bestie, she could anonymously donate her sperm via a faraway clinic she would suggest they visit while the media was distracted by some well-crafted gossip on them.

Thus, picking up their iPad after pressing “Pause” on the TV’s remote, Kara started to type out her thoughts before pressing the “Read Aloud” button so Lena could hear them.

**Kara Danvers: I have an idea for how you could become a mom, so just listen, okay? Everyone thinks we’re a couple because of all the media attention we get, so why don’t we pull a switcheroo and make the media think we’re getting married somewhere so it’ll go there while we secretly get you inseminated elsewhere? We could fake the proposal, travel schedule, and wedding invitations, then get them released to every news outlet in National City via “anonymous” sources. Once the media is all gone to that location and we’re gone on vacation to another place of your choosing via some kind of low-key transportation, we’ll go to a clinic and get you pregnant without anyone even knowing. You can even use my last name on the clinic paperwork, if you want and if that’s legal. Maybe even bring back any sperm you buy but don’t use so you can have babies by the same donor later on. What do you say, Lena? :) <3 **

Although the alpha didn’t need oxygen in the same way humans did, she couldn’t help but hold her breath and pray to Rao when pressing the “Read Aloud” button down.

At first, Lena couldn’t help but feel many things at once. One, gratitude that she had such an amazingly smart and caring friend who’d go to any end of the Earth to help her have a child. Two, intrigue and excitement over the possibility of them doing something mischievous to get back at the media while having a good time nobody else would know about. Three, belief that the plan could be a successful one if they combined their heads and resources. Finally, arousal over images of Kara being supportive inside and outside of the clinic, perhaps by being the one to inseminate her with the donor sperm. 

Without meaning to, Lena had been silent for so long that Kara had started to panic a little and get up to leave in embarrassment, thinking her idea had been stupid and crossed the line, perhaps to the point at which she irrevocably lost her best friend. 

Thankfully, however, the business mogul was quick to gently grab her friend’s nearest wrist, pull her into a soothing hug, and softly reply while rubbing the blonde’s back, “That’s the most wonderful idea I’ve ever heard, Kara. I’m so glad and grateful to call you my friend.”

It was then that Kara began to feel a mix of things, too. Specifically, though a bit bummed to be called “friend” instead of what she hoped to be called one day, she was elated Lena was willing to go along with the plan and hopeful the brunette would somehow choose her sperm, even though the omega would have no idea it was hers. The alpha would just have to find a way to fix the situation so Lena would be able to choose it, if she so wanted. The sperm of someone with such bad social anxiety that she’d never completely gotten past her selective mutism, especially when around someone who generally left her so hot and bothered she wondered how long she could delay coming out as a bisexual alpha. 

Grinning like an idiot at their prospective trip while hiding fears of how Lena might not choose her sperm or feel the same way about her one day, Kara fiercely hugged her gal pal back. Then, bouncing on her heels while trying not to let her heart eyes dance out of her head, she grabbed a Ring Pop from their stash of nostalgic candy, took the brunette’s hand, and led her outside to a balcony they both generally stayed away from because the media could camp out nearby and spy on them. 

Apparently, to the C.E.O. and secret softy’s surprise, Kara was really going in on the plan.

Specifically, after opening something she’d saved in a password-protected folder on the app, Kara got down on one knee, opened up the Ring Pop, and pressed the “Read Aloud” button as some press in the bushes hurriedly got off their phones and other devices in time to capture one of the most juicy pieces of gossip they’d encountered in their careers.

**Kara Danvers: Lena Luthor, you have been my best friend for five years now, and I’ve grown to love you more and more each day. Despite what everyone else may think or say, I know your heart is made of gold, you’ll be a great mom, and you can do so much good for this city if given the chance. I’m really glad you took a chance on my animal shelter and caught my eye when walking in all those years ago, too. That you’ve accepted me for me and trusted me with everything which has come your way. I want us to be more than best friends forever, though. I want to hold you more, make love to you like you deserve, and hang the moon and stars for you each night because they’re what I see in your eyes and face. Darling . . . baby . . . my Lena . . . will you please, please marry me?**

The friends didn’t even notice the cameras all shuttering away or all the lights flashing in the bushes nearby because, before either one knew it, Lena was surging down to kiss her best friend, and not on the cheek this time. What started out as something rather exploratory, soft, and chaste quickly grew into something passionate, wanting, messy, and hot on the balcony floor which left Lena craving so much more and convinced she was crazy because there was no way her friend was kissing her back like that without it being part of the plan. Because there was no way something which felt like an alpha’s erection was pressing into her as Kara hotly gasped for air and started moving against her.

To cover her bases in more ways than one, Lena quickly ended the kiss, brought a love drunk Kara’s attention to the bushes, winked at her in a way they both understood, and helped them both up so they could head back inside. Aware how tightly her newest part was pressing against her pants because of the shift in position and how she was coming down from the sudden high of kissing her best friend like that, Kara shielded her still-clothed _amorovv_ with the iPad she’d used for the proposal, then waddled inside, grateful her friend didn’t notice anything due to the darkness around them or comment about it if she did.

Too giddy to call it a night, the friends promised to discuss the logistics of the gossip spreading, trip, and clinic visit while drinking some hot cocoa and putting on their favorite matching slippers.

Right after each took a hot shower and thought as well as touched themselves through what could have been if the other truly loved them, though. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! Back with another chapter for you all due to how supportive you were with kudoses, comments, and reads. This fic will officially be a multi-chapter one, but I'm not sure how long it will be. Hoping to post another chapter by Sunday, but have to tie up another fic before then, so please be patient with me. ^_^
> 
> Anyway, here's some fluffy and mildly smutty goodness for you all to enjoy in the interim. Tags in this fic may be changing some, but I hope you'll stay and keep writing to me. <3 ;) <3
> 
> Thanks for being here, and hope to hear more from you all soon! *Good vibes only* :)
> 
> Note: Lena does not know Kara is bisexual or an alpha yet.

“Good morning, National City! This is NC-95 News, bringing you one of the most interesting yet controversial stories which has unfolded over the past twenty four hours. Apparently, rumors about the CEO of LCorp (formerly Luthor Corp) being in love with a local animal shelter director are true. Specifically, Lena Luthor (half sister to convict Lex Luthor, love child of the late Lionel Luthor, and adoptive daughter of fugitive Lillian Luthor) was spotted accepting the hand of Kara Danvers by way of a Ring Pop and what appeared to be an iPad late last night on the balcony of her estate. Reputable sources are saying Kara has an unknown speech issue, leading her to regularly use a speaking app while working. They also said Kara comes across as a sweet, shy, and service-oriented person who has assisted with a number of children’s sports teams as well as recycling and voter registration drives. Perhaps the town’s supposed Beast has found her Beauty after all! Who would’ve thought?”

“This is California Money TV here with a rather unusual update on Topps stock. Apparently, sales in one of the company’s most iconic candies -- Ring Pops -- have gone down by about four percent today due to what appears to be a widely-aired and controversial engagement story involving a Ring Pop. National City CEO Lena Luthor, who now runs a financially promising yet socially recovering medical device company, just received a Ring Pop of an unidentified flavor in exchange for agreeing to marry Kara Danvers. Danvers is someone with no known investment profile or wider reputation in the business world, perhaps because she has put a lot of time and money into saving animals. In sum, investing in Topps stock is not something we recommend today due to these numbers if you are feeling conservative, but those willing to take a risk on that stock might see an uptick in its value if the Luthor-Danvers story takes a positive turn. More on this story and other financial updates when we return for the Closing Bell Highlights later today.”

“TMZ here and back with another vid-e-oooooo! We’ve been saying it for years, and we’re saying it again; heir to National City corruption Lena Luthor, CEO of a seemingly reformed medical device company called LCorp, has been dating a seemingly problem-free animal shelter director named Kara Danvers. The couple has been spotted kissing and otherwise fawning over each other for years, but surprised all of us by getting engaged last night in a spot they wrongly assumed would be hidden from our camera crew. We have all the juicy pictures of the engagement and some theories on when and where the wedding will be on our social media platforms and website, but let us know what you think! We’ll also be taking bets on how long the marriage will last and how crazy Kara Danvers must be on a scale from one to ten.”

News stories like those began circulating the morning Kara and Lena woke up tangled up together in bed and, somehow, still wearing their matching panda bear slippers. The omega had been particularly delighted to wake up to Kara’s hand up under her shirt and on her belly the second time in under a day, but the fairytale stillness and peace couldn’t last too long. After all, the scientist had several board meetings to run that day, and Kara had a very large number of kittens as well as cats coming into the shelter because breeding season had just begun. Deworming all those precious animals as well as bathing them, treating them for fleas, scheduling for them to be fixed as early as possible, and teaching new interns how to do all those things and more would take up all of Kara’s day.

However, one thing which made the start of their day easier was how Lena woke up first and arranged for some of her security detail to take Kara to work and stay with her so she could actually work instead of being hounded by the media they’d laughed about stirring up all night. Another was that the blonde and brunette had promised to take small breaks throughout the day and text each other about their fake wedding arrangements and baby making trip.

**Wifey for Lifey: Good morning again, darling! Just finished up my first meeting for the day and, aside from some strange looks and passive-aggressive jokes about our engagement, it was good. How are you doing, though? Need me to have someone save you from a tree instead of those cats you’ve stockpiled? I might be willing to play firefighter if you’re a good girl today, but I only have ten minutes until the next meeting, so we’ll have to make this a super quickie. :)**

After reading what Lena had texted her, Kara had fallen off the stool she’d been sitting on to give the incoming cats a bath, highly distracted, turned on, and embarrassed all at the same time. Though completely soaked with a mix of water and flea medication, she’d never moved faster to text anyone back, including her best friend and -- at least in her contacts -- wife-to-be.

**Baby Daddy Danvers: Aww, Lena, you made me fall off my chair! I’m all wet and scratched up right now because of you, so I hope you’re happy. :P Otherwise, I’m doing well. <3 ;) **

Flustered, and forgetting to tell Lena she’d been in the middle of bathing cats when getting her message, Kara had unintentionally sent Lena a reply which would start to get the CEO as wet as she imagined her love -- no, _best friend_ , damn it -- might be over the image of the omega coming as a firefighter, pun intended. Thus, to shake her daydream of digging her nails into Kara as the blonde got her as pregnant as the CEO’s updated contact name would suggest, Lena texted back an idea while biting her lip and pressing her thighs together in the private restroom in her office. 

**Wifey for Lifey: Oh, goodness! So sorry, honey. Let me know how I can make it up to you. ;) <3 Also, given you’re the social media guru between the two of us because of all your crafty pet adoption ad work, I was wondering how you’d feel about us setting up some Youtube and Instagram accounts. You know, to take control of the narratives on our wedding and engagement? I want us to get everyone really invested in how we’re serious so we can do that thing we really wanted to do. ^_^**

Because that last text compounded on the first as far as how aroused she was feeling, Kara sent a quick reply before going to the restroom to clean herself up and release the tension she could feel building up in her _amorovv_ , then ran to the bathroom as her interns looked on with confusion and concern.

**Baby Daddy Danvers: Sounds great! Gonna be away from my phone awhile, but will text you some more info on what we could do for our first live stream and photo album. It’s called The Newlywed Game, but anyone can play it; it’s just a question-answer session to test how well we know each other, and we can write our answers down on paper or dry erase boards. The winner gets a prize of her choosing. Anyway, bi, babe! I mean bye! Oh, autocorrect . . . ;) <3 **

As Lena was giggling over their upcoming little scheme and Kara’s Freudian slip across town, the blonde was stripping in the staff bathroom to speedily rid herself of her ruined clothes, change into some spares she kept there for days like this, and get herself to come for the first time. She’d tried to make it happen the night before, but was too nervous to do anything but explore her new appendage, worrying her best friend might accidentally overhear her moaning or screaming in ecstasy via the estate’s intricate security cameras (which she regularly viewed the contents of, given all she’d been through). 

Wrapping her hands around her _amorovv_ like it was a hose she imagined firefighter Lena holding to put out the fire happening inside her heat-crazed ovaries, Kara did her best to stroke up and down the neon green veins, plums, and head of her otherwise navy blue penis, feeling it harden enough to stand up completely yet bend to her will as needed. The super imagined herself anonymously giving sperm for Lena to use to make babies and how happy the omega would feel when becoming a mom. Then, the blonde moved one hand away to touch her fire-hot belly as her insides grew tight, imagining what it would feel like to touch Lena’s pale and swollen belly as it lovingly accepted her seed and housed their children.

Much faster and harder than she thought possible, Kara came into the toilet as her eyes rolled impossibly far back, such that she accidentally broke the hand rail next to her off the wall as she sought something to tether her to the Earth. To her amazement and pride, she’d filled the nearly-empty bowl to the brim with neon green seed which, unlike the hand which flew out to grab the rail, hadn’t destroyed anything. Part of her wanted to gather it for testing, but she knew it wasn’t the right time or place; her first seed may very well be contaminated with bacteria from the bathroom, and there was no way she could explain walking out with it in a cup or clear specimen bag to her team. 

Thus, she flushed the toilet with a bit of sadness over the loss and gathered herself, then repaired the arm rail using her heat vision and freeze breath, washed up, and did her best to hide her waddle when returning to the rest of the shelter to start processing more cats.

Long day at work this would be indeed.

_A Few Hours Later_

After her meetings were over, and while on lunch break, Lena decided to text Kara again, worried she hadn’t heard from the super since earlier that day.

 **Wifey for Lifey: Hey, Kara! Hope you’re doing okay and healing from those scratches. Anyhoo, I thought I’d send you some possible questions for us to answer when playing The Newlywed Game. I was thinking we could each pick five of them, then have viewers pose the tie breaking final question so neither of us has too much advantage. Let me know what you pick, and I’ll send over my picks before coming home to you tonight! :) <3** **  
** **Attachment:** [ **https://onefabday.com/newlywed-game-questions/** ](https://onefabday.com/newlywed-game-questions/)

Thankfully, by the time she received Lena’s text, Kara had finished cleaning up and deworming the day’s influx of cats. Not as many people had showed up to adopt any of the ready animals as she thought, but she chalked it up to the possible media storm her proposal had led to or how some people might be waiting for Friday’s half-off adoption event. Regardless, she was just relieved the day was slowing down and that she didn’t have to change clothes again like before. 

**Baby Daddy Danvers: Hey, Lena! Sorry I haven’t texted you back until now. It’s been . . . quite the day with all of these cats. Hoping more people will come by to adopt them and all our other animals because, aside from the staff and me, the shelter has been a ghost town today. Anyway, cute ideas for questions! My proposed ones are down below. Oh, and let me know if I can tell the press we’re having a live stream on Youtube and opening up our Instagram tonight. I thought our handle name could be @SuperCorpWedding or @LuversWedding. You know, to combine our names or (secret) professions. ^_^ :D**

Lena couldn’t help but frown at how nobody had come by to adopt Kara’s rescues because that change might be due to her still-poor reputation rubbing off on the shelter’s, but smiled at her secret crush’s cute suggestions for handle names and five Newlywed Game questions. 

  * **Which partner is most likely to deal with a spider the best?**
  * **Which Disney character is your partner the most like?**
  * **What is your partner’s favorite thing about you?**
  * **What is your partner’s go-to karaoke song? (bonus point to the partner who can sing or play their person’s song)**
  * **What is your partner’s favorite thing you wear? (bonus point to the partner who wears it best)**



Thus, in response, Lena hurriedly and enthusiastically texted back before making the long walk back to LCorp in heels and with bodyguards in tow.

**Wifey for Lifey: So sorry to hear about your disappointing day at the shelter, love, but can’t wait to make the rest of your day better by playing the game with you tonight! Below are my questions for you. Oh, and I love the @LuversWedding handle. That’s quite possibly the cutest portmanteau I’ve ever heard. See you tonight, love, and tell the press we’re live streaming at 7:00 P.M. sharp! ^_^ :) <3**

Kara couldn’t help but smile and sigh over how sweet Lena was being with her, and she hoped to show the world some of that sweetness tonight, having chosen her questions to do exactly that. She also couldn’t help but laugh over how her secret crush and best friend had lovingly trolled her with most of her questions.

  * **Who is the tidiest?**
  * **Who is the best cook?**
  * **How does your partner like her eggs cooked?**
  * **Who has the worst handwriting?**
  * **Would your partner rather spend an evening in with you, or an evening out with you?**



Though it looked like the world might learn about some of her worst traits (hopefully in a way it would find adorkable), Kara definitely began scheming how she could shed light on Lena’s best traits with her answers to the brunette’s posed questions. She also hoped their audience would be kind rather than cruel when choosing the tie breaker question from the list Lena was going to help her post, but prepared some backup ones in case it wasn’t, not wanting her friend to get hurt over what was supposed to be some innocent and light-hearted fun. 

**Baby Daddy Danvers: Aww! Lol. I love when you troll me. Looking forward to tonight, and hope the rest of your day at work goes well! Text me when you’re on your way home so I know you’re coming. Want to have all our snacks and your couch area set up for the live stream so you won’t have to lift a finger. ;) <3 #LuversWedding #soon**

Lena was practically beaming and bouncing on her heels at Kara’s reply when walking into her office again, such that she was too happy to shut down gossip about her which was floating around inside and outside the building. Instead, for perhaps the first time in her career, she decided to order Dunkin’ Donuts coffee and heart-shaped treats for all the employees in the building and their families to enjoy, wanting to spread the good cheer threatening to make her explode. That, and to distract herself from images of what she could do with her fingers, now that she clearly wouldn’t be lifting them for once. 

The rest of the day, Lena also distracted herself from thinking of Kara and their upcoming night together by testing and designing some new products with several teams she was working with, running through some financial forecasts, and talking with several patients, stores, and hospitals which had come into contact with a long list of products her company had rolled out. Thankfully, most of the feedback on their durability, affordability, ease of use had been good. Perhaps the best it had been since she’d dived into this new venture without having all the answers or an entirely devoted staff, much to her relief. 

Oddly enough, feeling good like that for most of the day meant she finished everything ahead of schedule, leaving some time open for her to make use of before heading home. Following the advice of some therapists and great role models in business, she decided to journal about a mix of things, including what she could do to better the company’s culture so people would feel better about working there and stay for more than just the money and gadgets at their disposal. She kept thinking of how someone with Kara’s empathy, ability to listen, decisiveness, creativity, attentiveness, and genuine concern would run it, leading her journaling to shift in a direction she’d desperately hoped to avoid.

**Traits I’d Like My Babies’ Donor to Have**

  * **Confidence**
  * **Creativity**
  * **Resourcefulness**
  * **Compassion**
  * **Boobs . . . edit: soft yet strong boobs I could cry . . . have cried . . . a river on**
  * **Blonde Hair . . . edit: somewhere between strawberry blonde and wheat, depending on the time of year**
  * **Blue Eyes . . . edit: soul-piercing sky god wonders which make me melt**
  * **Powers? . . . edit: flying and strength to carry me bridal-style, freeze breath and heat vision for fixing things and scratching all my itches, X-ray vision for all the obvious reasons, and super hearing for knowing when I’m thinking about her from anywhere and at any time**



“Fuck it, I just want Kara.”

After she whispered that to herself, Lena furiously scratched through those last three requirements and thought about nixing the one on boobs, too, not wanting to begin clinging to something which might never happen. However, in the end, she decided to keep her options open and just delete the hyper-specific edit to the boobs bullet because she didn’t know where they’d be going to get the insemination done and which donors that clinic would have. She wasn’t even sure how she’d gauge the first four requirements beyond reading what each donor did for a living, but part of her wondered if they could find a clinic which would give her some sort of donor-provided explanation for why they decided to help people conceive. 

Regardless, Kara could never find out this list existed, so Lena threw it into the fire while keeping her top requirements inside her head for safe keeping. 

She’d never admit to daydreaming about a little blondie in her arms while driving home that night or a bigger blondie between her legs to make that baby, either.

Or taking her time getting all changed and domestic for their fun night in because she _had_ to act on those daydreams somehow.

Nope, not at all.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Back with a very long chapter for you all in time for Valentine's Day. No matter if you're single, taken, or wandering through idiotic/secret love like these two, I hope you and yours have a great day! :)
> 
> Also, please guess what the final The Newlywed Game question will be and let me know what your thoughts on this chapter are in the comments section. Your kind words give me life and inspire better content. ^_^

As the time to start the live stream approached, Lena started feeling more nervous yet excited about how playing The Newlyweds Game with her best friend, secret crush, and fake fiance would go, such that she started shaking underneath her gray National City University hoodie and blue plaid PJ pants.

Thankfully, Kara had set up everything in the brunette’s second home -- the blonde’s comparatively modest yet cozy, warm, and cute country-style apartment -- as promised, such that Lena really didn’t have to lift a finger except when bringing snacks to her lips before they started filming. Specifically, in addition to a laptop, their iPad, and freed up spaces on Kara’s couch, there were two dry erase boards for the couple to use to answer questions, dry erase markers in virtually every color available, a few piles of clean clothes from their respective drawers in the apartment, some soft blankets and pillows for them to get comfy, their favorite musical instruments, and some mugs of homemade hot chocolate (for good measure). 

After reviewing the questions they’d chosen and the list the audience could choose the tie breaker from as Kara was changing into something more comfy, Lena couldn’t wait to see if Kara picked out her favorite outfit to wear for the viewers when the fashion question came up and play the expensive and high-quality keyboard, violin, fiddle, and guitar she’d bought the animal lover for Christmases and birthdays when the song question arose. She also couldn’t wait to hear Kara’s responses to the other questions or hold a chuckle back when realizing the super’s mug said “Best Dad Ever” on the side facing the laptop they’d be filming with.

The brunette almost forgot to breathe when she felt Kara’s hand gently sliding into hers for comfort and realized the blonde’s hair was freely flowing down the shoulders and back of a navy blue MIT hoodie partially hiding some gray plaid PJ bottoms. However, she quickly had to snap back to reality when Kara activated the live stream, cutely waved into the camera, and pressed the “Read Aloud” button on their iPad so her intro script would play.

**Hello, @LuversWedding followers! In case you didn’t know which one of us was which, I’m Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor’s best friend of five years and -- as of last night -- fiance. I have social anxiety which is so bad I need to use apps like the one you’re listening to to communicate with everyone, so please be patient with me if I need to explain my answers as my love and I play The Newlywed Game everyone’s been blowing up social media with. I recorded as many of those explanations in advance as possible, but games like this one can be a little unpredictable, so I might need to interject with our iPad sometimes!**

**Also, in case you all are not familiar with what we’ll be live streaming about tonight, The Newlywed Game is a friendly competition between two people to see how well they know each other, even if they are not married yet. Lena and I will be answering questions we picked out in advance, then revealing who knows who best by tallying up how many right answers we get. If we end up tying after answering those ten questions, we’ll use the question you all vote for the most to determine who the winner is. You can vote for your favorite question as we go via the little poll we pinned in the chat box (which should be appearing at the bottom of or on the side of your screen).**

**Anyway, that’s about it from me! I’ll turn it over to Lena so she can say anything she wants to before we get started.**

At those words and how Kara was still holding her hand while rubbing it to comfort and encourage her, Lena just barely managed to squeak out mid-blush while smiling bashfully, looking down at her lap, and giving a polite little wave to the audience, “Hi!”

Kara smiled and developed fierce heart eyes about how adorably shy Lena had suddenly become, and that smile only got bigger when she looked at the laptop’s screen and realized several viewers had sent them heart, smiley face, like, rainbow, unicorn, and other cute little emojis which were dancing across the bottom of the screen. Then, she gently raised the cutely meek omega’s chin, pointed at the live stream screen, and watched her crush’s blush get deeper at the realization people were actually liking what they were seeing. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Lena whispered in amazement over them getting such good vibes from the audience that early on before leaning on and cuddling into Kara, not used to getting positive attention from strangers before. 

At her love’s movements and genuine fascination, Kara reddened as well, earning them another bouncing and swirling stream of adorable emojis neither noticed due to how they were too caught up in their little moment. However, their cherished silence didn’t last too long after Kara realized they had been staring at each other and really needed to get started with the game. Thus, she pushed the “Read Aloud” button on the iPad again so it would read the next blocks of text she had written before they’d started streaming. 

**Okay, batter up! For the first question we’ll be answering, a point will go to Lena if she correctly guesses what I am thinking, and I will get a point if I correctly guess what she’s thinking.**

**1\. What is your partner’s favorite thing about you?**

Lena was amazed at how quickly Kara wrote down her answers on her dry erase board, but not because the blonde had thought about them earlier. Rather, the secret softie was amazed at how clear, happy, bouncy, and confident Kara was about whatever she’d written.

After doing her best to guess her crush’s answer and write down what she liked about the ray of sunshine touching thighs with her at this point, Lena shyly looked up, then breathed in deeply and dramatically to see what her fate would be while lovingly scrunching her face. The two lovebirds paused to giggle about their situation before turning their boards to face the camera and seeing more emojis trickle by.

Kara’s Board

| 

Lena’s Board  
  
---|---  
  
What I Like About Lena: Couch cuddles  
  


What Lena Likes About Me: Constant puppy and kitty pile access? :)

| 

Kara: Accepting

  


Me: The room full of flowers I sent her after she saved my sorry ass? Idk. ^_^  
  
After turning their boards toward each other so they could understand what the growing influx of laughing face emojis meant, Kara and Lena couldn’t help but laugh hysterically and until they cried. Despite knowing each other for so long, they’d both answered incorrectly! 

However, before Kara could start playing the pre-written explanation for her answer, the super felt Lena tap her side in a way both knew to mean she wanted Kara to move and let her settle behind her into their usual couch cuddle position. Once Lena did that, she quickly kissed Kara on the temple and propped her head up on the blonde’s while hugging her from behind, such that Kara’s ability to make herself press “Read Aloud” went out like a light after a power surge. The closeted bisexual alpha queen blushed hard and loosened her hold on the iPad long enough for Lena to sassily swipe it from her, read the pre-written answer, then press “Read Aloud” for the next blocks of text after hugging the iPad to her little heart. 

**Next questions! A point will be awarded for each correct answer, so Lena can get a maximum of two points, as can I (Kara).**

**2\. Which partner is most likely to deal with a spider?**

**3\. Who is the tidiest?**

Thankfully, answering those two questions was much easier, leading Kara and Lena to start giggling again because the answers were so obvious to them. Them giggling and gazing at each other adoringly only grew from there because, after they turned their boards to each other, Kara gracefully yet bashfully accepted the world was about to learn two of her weaknesses. When it did, tons more supportive emojis and their first comments started to flood the bottom of their laptop’s screen. 

Kara’s Board

| 

Lena’s Board  
  
---|---  
  
Lena x 2 :D #whippedforthislady

| 

Me x 2, and you know it! :P ^_^  
  
Thankfully, as Kara was hiding her face like the adorkable bean she was, Lena unwrapped herself from behind the blonde, resumed her former place on the couch to put a comforting hand on the super’s thigh, then took over explaining their answers so everyone would know why she was the right choice both times.

“Just so everyone knows, Kara loves animals of all shapes and sizes as far as her work goes, but she will completely flip out if there’s a spider anywhere else, meaning I typically have to catch and release it before she whacks or fries it with something. She especially hates it if they jump or explode after giving birth to a bunch of baby spiders all at once. It’s so cute to watch her squirm like that sometimes.”

As Kara was playfully looking out of a hole between her fingers and pouting at the same time, Lena cocked her head, looked on adoringly, supportively rubbed up and down the director’s leg, and continued, “Oh, and the only reason I’m tidier is Kara’s always busy saving animals off the streets, and that line of work means cleaning up a lot of fur babies with fleas, ticks, and other health issues. If anyone wants to help out with that work, you can always donate to the National City Animal Rescue Center or even go by and adopt a pet if you can. This is not a sponsored live stream, but I wanted to get the work out about how hard my baby works! So . . . there?”

Kara stared into her lap with the warmest eyes, cheeks, and smile imaginable because she truly couldn’t handle how Lena had called her “baby” for the first time, meaning she missed all the emojis and interest in adopting the animals flooding the laptop. However, to her gratitude and further embarrassment, Lena saved the day by saying with a flirtatious squint at the end, “Well, I might be great at saving you from spiders, but, Kara Danvers, _you_ . . . _are my hero_.”

The internet lost its damn mind along with Kara at those last four words, prompting a nearly impossible-to-separate stream of emojis and comments in the chat box to appear. The two sweethearts wouldn’t know it for awhile because they were starting to cuddle from the side and get lost in each other’s eyes and arms again, but several viewers had already started pumping out GIFs and memes with captions like “#Lifegoals: Get a woman who eye bangs you dead like Lena Luthor does” underneath images of the raven-haired business leader saying that going-viral, four-word flirt. Hashtags like “#deadinfourwords,” “#targetacquired,” and “#eyebangednosurvivors” also started dominating California’s Twitter feed, to the love birds’ blissful unawareness.

However, knowing their little show had to go on at some point, Lena took a stab at something else: reading the next two questions they’d answer aloud with her own voice rather than using the “Read Aloud” button on the iPad.

“Okay, we’ll be halfway to the finish after these two! A point will be awarded for each correct answer, so each leading lady can get a maximum of two points again.

4\. Which Disney character is your partner the most like?

5\. Would your partner rather spend an evening in with you, or an evening out with you?”

Lena began to hurriedly write while shooting cutely competitive glances Kara’s way, prompting the blonde to narrow her eyes, scrunch her nose, and pout in an equally playful way, then get to work with writing her responses. 

Though not standing, the business giant couldn’t help but feel tiny and weak at the knees because of how her bestie had looked at her that adorkable way. The blonde’s big blue eyes looking to the ceiling for answers, forehead wrinkling, and mouth quirking in thought didn’t ease the true MIT grad’s feelings one bit. They definitely didn’t make the brunette fiercely and subconsciously bite her lip or look her friend up and down before they turned their boards to each other and the audience, either.

Kara’s Board

| 

Lena’s Board  
  
---|---  
  
Her Disney character: Mulan  
Mine: Buzz Lightyear

Ideal evening: Eating out *yum* :D

| 

Her character: Pooh Bear  
My character: Maleficent/insert bad guy?  
Best evening: In bed here (or my place) :)  
  
Kara and Lena couldn’t help but start another giggle fit in a mix of amusement and confusion over their respective first answers, such that they didn’t notice even more emojis and messages started flooding the screen. However, when Kara noticed Lena’s second answer, she couldn’t help but hold and rub her friend’s back in comfort, knowing Lena had a lot of self-esteem issues she tried her best to hide from everyone but her. Thus, to further comfort and cheer up the raven-haired gem, Kara jumped in with her explanations for her answers by selecting another block of text and pressing the “Read Aloud” button.

**Lena reminds me of Mulan because she is someone who always fights for what she believes in and isn’t afraid to do something nontraditional or risky to make good things happen. She is brave, a great friend, someone who brings different perspectives to the table, strategic, and someone who -- more than anything -- doesn’t want to have to hide her true self anymore. Some of the worst people imaginable have hurt her really badly, and most people don’t know or appreciate her like I do, but she tries to save them anyway like Mulan tried to save the people of China, even those who disagreed with women serving in the military. A shooting star to never be repeated across time.**

Those words made Lena cry a small flood of tears in gratitude and awe; Kara saw right through her and -- despite her family and past -- thought she was amazing. Though the blonde had regularly expressed similar sentiments before, Lena would never really stop feeling the power of her secret crush’s constant belief in her. 

Seeing how Lena was crying and leaning into her for support, Kara continued after reassuringly kissing her on the cheek and forehead, wanting to make the scientist smile and laugh again.

**I am Buzz Lightyear because I come in peace, love space and lasers, and want to be with Lena to infinity and beyond!**

**Oh, and eating out is probably her favorite thing to do with me because of all the tasty possibilities and how it’s nice to savor something old or new together.**

Lena couldn’t help but giggle over Kara’s choice in character and explanation for it because, in retrospect, all of that information rang true and felt so obvious the businesswoman was surprised she didn’t guess correctly. However, Kara’s description of what she supposedly liked best about them hanging out made her flush so hard she couldn’t giggle for long or make contact with those gorgeous blue eyes for several beats; the phrasing could easily be taken as something sexual in nature, and naive as well as supposedly straight Kara was blissfully unaware of that fact. The internet was not oblivious to that interpretation and Lena’s reaction to it, though, leading Twitter and the live stream’s comments section to blow up with hashtags like “favoritesnackLena” and “LenalikesthatD” as well as memes and GIFs of Lena’s shook -- then cutely embarrassed -- face. 

Kara’s sweet and patient tap indicating it was Lena’s turn to share her thoughts did nothing to help any of that, especially because it made Lena’s ovaries and opening feel like they were on fire. However, after rubbing the back of her once pale and now fire engine red neck, Lena was able to say something, still not able to look Kara in the eyes just yet.

“I . . . Kara reminds me of Pooh Bear because she’s always hungry, loyal, thoughtful, and kind. She gets along with practically any animal or person, making her easy to talk to and love. Oh, and she’s very creative . . . as good at playing music, finding her way through tough times, and creating adoption ads as Pooh is at writing poems.”

Kara couldn’t help but melt and fold into herself over what her best friend and secret love was saying. One day, if she was ever brave enough to come out, she hoped Lena might be able to say those three words she’d been craving in a way which wasn’t just a friendly one or one made to seem romantic for the sake of viewers. However, for the time being, she’d just appreciate how Lena used the word “love” and let the adorably domestic-looking C.E.O. finish her thoughts.

“A lot of people see me as a bad person like Maleficent because of who and what I come from, but the truth is my back story is a lot more complicated than just me being a Luthor. I wish people could give me a chance like Kara has because, more than anything, they’d realize I often act cold and distant because I just don’t want to go through the pain and loss I’ve been through anymore. That I have a good heart which is badly bent, but not broken or beyond hope.”

When Lena started crying in pain rather than joy this time, Kara couldn’t help but move them so Lena was lying with her belly to the ceiling and Kara was halfway draped over as well as purring into her protectively, wondering if they should stop the live stream because she didn’t want Lena to feel any more vulnerable and hurt than she already was. However, the blonde would ultimately keep the stream going because of what Lena would lovingly and softly ask after cupping her face so it pressed into one side of her own.

“Aren’t purries like this just for when I have the sickies, darling?”

At those words, Kara started purring against Lena more earnestly and put her hand under the raven-haired cutie’s NCU sweatshirt, massaging the smooth yet trembling belly there and pumping out soothing pheromones as she did to help her still-teary love feel better. 

“Mmmm. You’re my favorite thing to wake up to, hence me loving us curled up in bed together more than us going out,” the cuddly scientist quietly confessed while enjoying their closeness and drawing sweet nothings into Kara’s chest, much to the hidden alpha’s delight.

After a few more beats passed between them, Lena’s teary and frowny face started devolving into a watery-eyed yet gratefully smiley and admiring one, prompting Kara to want to further cheer up the loving and deserving omega in her arms.

**Let’s keep going with the next two questions to see who can score more points!**

**6\. What is your partner’s go-to karaoke song? (bonus point to the partner who can sing or play their person’s song)**

**7\. What is your partner’s favorite thing you wear? (bonus point to the partner who wears it best)**

However, instead of grabbing their dry erase boards again so they could write down their answers, Kara gently sat Lena up so she could grab the purple acoustic guitar the brunette had bought her and helped her cover with ridiculous bumper stickers, then started playing a slower and more intimate version of “Hide Away” by Daya for Lena. 

The omega looked on with the most adorable heart eyes and cocked her head, listening to the beautiful arrangement Kara made just for her with utmost attention and love. Then, after grabbing the red brown and honey-sounding violin from her side of the couch, Lena joined in on the song, such that she played a supportive and smooth series of chords and notes in the background as Kara thrummed out the melody and drummed on the guitar’s side to take breaks and bolster her love’s improvs. 

The comments section on their live stream and Twitter blew up with requests for the couple to do a video on just that song, given how amazing their duo was and how good their chemistry as musicians and lovers appeared to be. Hashtags like “LyricalLuvers” and "DamnGoodDuo” as well as tons more positive emojis started flooding their live stream screen, but the two were too wrapped up in each other and the song to notice, even after playing their last notes and letting them ring throughout the living room. 

Suddenly, with a playfully competitive look in her eyes, Lena shifted gears, such that she burst their little bubble by getting up, placing the keyboard from the coffee table onto her lap, and putting her thorny grunge metal band earrings and choker on to play Kara’s favorite song. Using a mix of electric guitar and classic piano sounds while sending daring glances the blonde’s way, Lena started playing and singing “Super Girl” by Krystal Harris, given how obsessed Kara was with the lyrics and _The Princess Diaries_ series. 

Kara felt so called out by the whole spectacle that she couldn’t help but blush hard, look into her lap, and cross her legs in amused discomfort, but try to watch Lena every once in awhile and squeak when getting caught. The charade continued until Lena was done with the song, then flirtatiously asked Kara, “So, darling, wanna know what my favorite thing you wear is?”

The flustered alpha’s mind started going all sorts of places at those words, but mostly the gutter and her new appendage (which was getting so hard it was threatening to fling her tightly-placed athletic cup out of her pants and across the room).

_Sweet Rao. Please say nothing. Please say nothing and take me on this couch, here and now._

To a mix of Kara’s primal torture and -- eventually -- more innocent amusement, Lena grabbed a rooster onesie out of the blonde’s pile of clothes, then draped it over the highly turned on bean, such that the red comb crowning the onesie’s hood adorably flopped to one side. Hashtags such as “CockadoodledooDanvers” and “OhLawdSheComin” started flooding the internet, but the couple again didn’t notice, too caught up in how funny and cute their moment was. Forgetting they were supposed to be scoring points and keeping track of those as they went, too.

Taking pity on her secret love and best friend, Lena decided to start wrapping up the live stream by reading the final three questions they’d need to answer, unaware the audience had chosen a tie breaker long ago and with a clear majority. 

“Last round of questions, Kara, and then I’ll show you some mercy. This round is worth a maximum of three points for each of us, given there are three questions.

8\. Who has the worst handwriting?

9\. Who is the best cook?

10\. How does your partner like her eggs cooked?” 

The answers to the first and second questions came to Kara immediately, but she struggled a bit with the last one because Lena seemed to enjoy pretty much any way eggs could be made, minus deviled or boiled eggs. Thus, she got a little creative and sentimental with the answer to that question, such that Lena was wondering why she was tearing up a little bit as they flipped their boards over so they and the audience could see them. 

Kara’s Board

| 

Lena’s Board  
  
---|---  
  
Worst handwriting: Me, lol :P  
Best cook: Lena Bear ^_^  
Her eggs: Infused with love and baked on “low” in the oven 9-10 months

| 

Handwriting: Kara  
Cook: Me, the roaming gnome :) <3  
Eggs: Goat cheese, tomato, bell pepper, and spinach omelette  
  
Laughing at Kara’s first two answers because they were on the same page, then tearing up over her last answer, Lena took a makeup pen off the table to draw an “L” with a heart on the side of it on Kara’s cheek, demonstrating the swirly yet precise calligraphy she’d secretly taken a class on when in a more rebellious college phase. Those tears only began to flow more as Kara, trying to cheer up the brunette, burrowed her head underneath the omega’s NCU sweatshirt, gently kissed her soft belly, and plopped two surprises she’d made for Lena -- a set of tiny white sneakers with the Supergirl logo on them and the world’s tiniest lab coat -- onto the where her head was burrowed. More indirectly, against where she hoped their secret love child would eventually be. 

Lena didn’t even know where to begin in terms of what Kara was doing to her and the little gifts resting atop the blonde’s sweater-covered head. Thus, with the biggest yet shyest smile ever on her face, she stumbled a bit with her words and softly responded, “I . . . I think we should finish up with the audience’s last question, darling. You know, because I can’t remember who has more points now and we need to get some sleep before work tomorrow morning.”

Knowing her gesture meant and was a lot to Lena, Kara gracefully and quickly agreed, not wanting to cross any lines with her secret crush and best friend. 

However, ironically enough, it would be Lena who accidentally crossed a line, such that the duo would fall off the couch and unintentionally bring the nation’s internet down for about half an hour.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone! Thanks so much for your lovely comments, kudoses, and reads so far. Very blessed to get to interact with you all and see what you think! :) ^_^
> 
> If you like this work so far and want more, please go to my author page and hit the "Subscribe" button so you can see all the great content I'll be working on this year. Planning on writing some more SuperCorps, Sanvers, Wayhaught, and other fics in what's going to be a much better year. Hope you all will go on those journeys with me. :D <3
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy, and hope you all know you are loved and awesome (in case you didn't know)! ;)
> 
> P.S. Everything happening in this fic is consensual unless I state otherwise. :)

Although it could easily tell which final question had won out by now, the constantly commenting and otherwise reacting live stream audience couldn’t wait to see if Kara and Lena would actually answer it or, if they did, see what their answers would be. 

However, based on how emotionally and physically intimate the cute couple had been up to then, the viewers shouldn’t have been too surprised at how the duo answered when the time came. Definitely not enough to crash the internet due to all its reactions and send the media reeling the next day, at least.

Still caught up in how sweet her best friend had been with her, but wanting to wrap up the live stream so they could go to bed and be their best selves at work the next day, Lena softly and playfully said, “Okay, darling. Let’s see what the final question is and bid everyone a good night, day, or afternoon. Assuming anyone is still watching us two dodo birds, that is.”

Excited to see what the audience had chosen, and secretly hoping it was her top pick as well, Kara beamed hard, looked Lena up and down with heart eyes fiercer than either had ever known, and nodded her head in agreement, doing her best to not fly off the couch like a bottle rocket in anticipation. Or, perhaps more accurately, a dodo bird with a hell-bent desire to go extinct again.

Nervous yet excited as well, Lena went to work on their laptop, willing the voting poll Kara had created to show what it had calculated more quickly than the spinning circle of death which was the “wait for it” icon would allow. However, what she’d see after the wait would truly be worth it, floor her, and make her mouth hang in disbelief.

Over twelve million people watching the live stream had voted, and the top pick for the final question was the one every fiber of her being had favored, too.

Over eleven and a half million strangers from all around the world had voted for _the_ question, and all but a handful were still online, shooting up the internet with comments, emojis, and more in anticipation. 

The question which had kept Lena up and touching herself at various hours of the night and day, much to her conscious being’s delight and her inner omega’s constant torture. 

The question reminding her why she’d built a secret, lead-encased room in her home allowing her to act out all her fantasies of having something more with Kara via simulations. 

Most of the audience wanted to know who the _better kisser_ was.

**Lena? Is everything okay?**

Apparently, the brunette had been staring at the results for so long that Kara had gotten worried about her and thought of ending the live stream for the second time in a row, valuing the C.E.O.’s health and well-being far more than the opinions of strangers with unknown intentions and agendas.

However, not wanting to end the live stream without rewarding viewers whose collective thirst rivaled her own, Lena replied with thinly-veiled want, “It’s okay, Kara. I’m okay. They just . . . the millions of them . . . want to know who the better kisser is. I’m just . . . surprised they’ve tuned in at all, let alone stuck with us this long. That’s all.”

At those words, Kara swore the Fourth of July had come early and was being celebrated with as many fireworks, sparklers, cannons, and sticks of dynamite in her head as possible. 

_Millions of people we don’t even know and haven’t met want to know who the better kisser is?! Oh, Rao. Oh, Christmas . . ._

Thinking and dreaming of kissing Lena on the lips again or in other places had certainly been on her mind as of late, but she almost couldn’t stay in one piece over the idea of sharing their intimacy in this new way, even if they’d deliberately done so in front of reporters last night. In other words, her mind was turning into the same spinning circle of death “wait” icon which had appeared on the laptop, leading her to just sit on the couch like a turtle unsure of whether to retreat into or further poke out of its shell.

Thus, it became Lena’s turn to check in with her simultaneously fake yet true love.

“Kara? We don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable with it. Maybe we can just, you know, show everybody? So you won’t have to use your tablet, and the people can vote who the better kisser is. Otherwise, I honestly don’t know how to answer.”

Kara froze at those words, then smiled wide and found her heart eyes again after the realization of what she was being asked dawned on her. She felt eager as a beaver to take her gem of a friend up on this opportunity, even if it ended up her last. After all, based on their live stream numbers and feedback, people really seemed to believe they were in a relationship now, meaning anything more than what they were about to do could be overkill and push Lena away. Kara certainly couldn’t have that, no matter how badly she wanted to be with the cute and cuddly scientist sitting before her.

Before the stunning and sweet MIT grad could say anything more to check in with and comfort her formerly spaced out friend, the blonde helped them turn so the sides of their faces would be parallel with the laptop and the audience could see everything they were going to do. Then, after softly taking her secret crush by the chin with one slightly shaky hand, Kara slowly and respectfully leaned in, shyly nipped at nothing just a breath away from Lena’s mouth, nipped those hot chocolate- and snack-flavored lips she hungered for, and tentatively went in for the kiss.

It was at that moment Kara and Lena knew they were fucked.

Everything between the couch-bound and believably domestic lovers felt like a single match slowly turning into a bonfire which no real or pretend firefighter in the world could put out. 

What started off as something akin to an inexperienced, arms’ length middle or high school dance kiss under the gaze of prudish chaperones turned into the wild, rough, heated, fast, desperate, camera-forgetting, and breathtaking pressing of hands, lips, hips, breasts, and more they’d craved for years. 

Lena grabbing Kara by the shoulders and pulling them down as she succumbed to her friend’s taste and touch, such that they were as pressed against each other as they’d been while out on the balcony the night before. 

Kara grabbing Lena’s biceps after testing the waters, slowly making her way under those toned muscles, and pinning both pale hands above the amazing omega’s head, such that they folded over each other and one couch arm. 

Sweaty and soaked Lena panting into the kind, shy, and caring yet ferocious and demanding blonde’s neck, ears, and chest as kisses went from mouth to neck.

Considerate yet calculating Kara licking the scientist’s elegant, swan-like neck in ways which burned their everything, yet answered their most sacred and secret prayers.

The alpha also forgetting about her barely-covered and leaking _amorovv_ threatening to pop out if she wasn’t careful, such that she kept grinding down onto Lena as their tongues, limbs, hips, and wills battled for dominance they never knew was possible.

It was so much, yet nothing compared to all the dreams they’d had about being with each other. 

Forgetting what a live stream was along with her name, the heaving and close omega felt like she was flying, falling, and being sideswiped at once and without mercy. Thus, in her dizzy and hazy yet somewhat self-aware state, she tried to reach out to anything which would tether her to the Earth before she died and went to heaven on the crazy train which was this kiss.

To everyone’s surprise and sweet demise, that tether would be Kara’s ass.

Specifically, one cheek of the pumping, flexed, and strong yet soft ass which fit into Lena’s passion-freed hand like it was made just for her.

As the internet was breaking along with the couch and the dam inside Lena’s opening, Kara squealed in surprise at the new contact her secret crush had made, flipping them over and onto the floor by accident. Thankfully unhurt by the tumble because Kara absorbed most of it, the couple couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at what they’d just done and where they were now, especially because they’d managed to knock over some hot chocolate and snacks from the table onto themselves. Their laughter doubled when they realized the baby lab coat had somehow ended up between them and one baby shoe had also haphazardly ended up on each of Lena’s butt cheeks. 

Wanting to apologize for accidentally crossing a line with her best friend and secret crush, Lena said with love-soft eyes, a hand cupping Kara’s face, and a hand nursing one aching rib, “I’m so sorry I grabbed you like that, darling. I didn’t mean to, especially without asking. Promise not to do it again if you stick around, though.”

At those words, Kara reassured Lena she’d never leave with a gaze only they knew as well as more purring and cuddling. Then, after the turtle doves realized how long they’d been on the floor and how their laptop had somehow gone offline, the blonde took a quick picture of her kissing Lena’s cheek like a dork to upload to Instagram, Youtube, and Twitter once their internet was back up. In the captions, she apologized for their technical difficulties, assured they were still together, affirmed Ring Pops were a girl’s best friend, and asked followers to choose a side (#TeamLena or #TeamKara) when it came to who the better kisser was. Lena also had the brilliant idea for them to include links to t-shirts bearing #TeamKara and #TeamLena to raise money for two charities of their choice, so they made some via TeeSpring after cleaning up and before the bi-eyed beauty left.

Though reluctant to go back to her elegant yet less home-feeling penthouse, Lena knew she had to for everyone’s sake. She had to avoid pushing Kara’s boundaries more, process everything which had just happened that magical night, and go through a couple sex simulations as her washer took care of the mysterious stain which had soaked the baby’s lab coat.

A stain from some neon green chemical she’d see the likes of in the future without even knowing those things were connected.

_The Next Morning_

The media and public simply couldn’t handle the levels of cuteness and steaminess Lena and Kara had shared with everyone the night before, but that didn’t stop millions from trying to process and talk about it all. 

“Good morning, National City! This is NC-95 News, following up on the Luthor-Danvers (@LuversWedding) story we covered just yesterday morning. Based on what our media analytics team learned last night, LCorp C.E.O. Lena Luthor and her new fiance, animal shelter director Kara Danvers, held a live stream last night which was so popular and well-received that it disrupted countless internet connections across the city for about half an hour. In that live stream, the couple played a question-answer game allowing millions of viewers to get to know them on a more personal level and to a degree they’ve never shared with the public before. Though filled with fairytale romance and charity-oriented, the live stream turned controversial when Miss Luthor touched Kara’s butt without permission. Memes of that famous makeout session as well as countless others on what took place in the live stream can be found on our website as well as Twitter, Youtube, and Instagram. We’ll keep you posted on this Beauty and the Beast or, apparently, Buzz/Pooh and Mulan/Maleficent story as it continues to unfold.”

“This is California Money TV here with an update to yesterday’s broadcast on Topps stock. Apparently, the story we discussed -- that on a controversial engagement between LCorp C.E.O. Lena Luthor and her fiance, animal shelter director Kara Danvers -- has taken a positive turn and led to a record-breaking soar in Ring Pop sales. We strongly advise that Topps stockholders sell that part of their portfolios today if they wish to make a fast and fantastic profit, but hold onto those stocks if they wish to continue following the Luthor-Danvers story. Before you decide, please know we have trusted sources who have told us Topps has reached out to the couple for a possible live stream sponsorship deal which would likely lead to even better stock prices in weeks to come. Also, those interested in donating to the couple’s charities of choice can follow the links provided at the end of this broadcast. More on this story when we return with Closing Bell Highlights today.”

“TMZ here and back with more on the #TeamKara versus #TeamLena story wrecking hearts and the internet all around the world! You know what happened, and we know what happened, so let’s roll that famous butt-grabbing footage, the #Luvers baby announcement, and our favorite meme reels again! Right after airing some footage of a related and wicked online development, that is. Apparently, furries around the world -- people who dress up in animal-like costumes for cosplay and other events -- are gathering in an online space replicating National City’s Four Seasons hotel. Inspired by the viral couple’s story and charity bent, the group co-opted something @LuversWedding half Lena Luthor said -- ‘purries for the sickies’ -- and turned it into a virtual event called ‘Furries for the Sickies’ to raise money for people who cannot afford their medical expenses. However, insider sources wanted us to make it clear the furries’ event location is a virtual hotel, not the virtual landscaping company housed between a virtual morgue and a virtual sex shop in that gathering platform. #TeamKara #TeamLena #youdecide #wrecked #BabyLuvers @LuversWedding”

Tweet from @Daya: “@LuversWedding, that rendition of ‘Hide Away’ was so sweet and pure! Call me maybe and collab sometime? Mwah, and #TeamLena #TeamKara #TeamLuvers because these queens are unproblematic af and dividing up this dream couple is shitty.”

Facebook post from Krystal Harris: “I will protect @LuversWedding with my life, guitar, piano, and drums after that cute and sexy performance. Fairytale wedding, here I come (if invited, that is). #TeamKara #TeamLena #loveboth #SuperGirl”

Tweet from @RealAnneHathaway: “Perfection incarnate. So wholesome. Definitely queens, if this queen says so. @JulieAndrews, where you at? #PrincessDiaries #TeamKaraLena #TeamLuvers”

Tweet from @JulieAndrews: “@RealAnneHathaway, I did not sign up for this shit. <3 #QueenKara #QueenLena #longliveusqueens #PrincessDiaries #dammit @LuversWedding”

However, Lena and Kara wouldn’t become aware of just how popular they’d become in town until going to their respective workplaces.

Suddenly, everyone at LCorp was looking at Lena like she was an angel or positive role model, and everyone was flooding the hell out of Kara’s animal shelter (much to the alpha’s mix of overwhelm and relief). The blonde bean was honored to adopt out so many animals and meet several adults, teens, and kids with disabilities who piled in to thank her for coming out about her anxiety and tablet use, but it was all becoming too much. After all, part of why she’d decided to work with animals was to get away from people as much as possible, minus when she volunteered to help on a one-on-one basis and in lower-stress environments.

**Baby Daddy Danvers: Lena, would you mind if I flew you to Paris today for lunch? Hoping the French people we normally run across at our favorite restaurant will be just as rude and standoffish as always so we can talk about how we’re going to get you out of here for our secret little rendezvous now without being found out. :P XO**

**Baby Daddy Danvers: Oh, and I wanted to say I loved last night’s live stream. If you’d like to do another one on cooking or something, let me know. You know I can’t ever say no to food or you! Unless, you know, I’m busy or something. Or getting punished for raiding your fridge and pantry for the bajillionth time. :) <3 #bundtcake #buttcake #whatever**

Lena welcomed her bestie’s texts and suggestions with open arms and a sweet smile, given she’d caught a lot of people at work wearing #TeamLena or #TeamKara swag they’d made under their lab coats than she’d ever guessed. That, and she was getting far too many smiles, winks, nods, and snickers when passing than she felt comfortable with. Lord knew how many people had stared at her butt and belly when she hadn’t noticed, too.

**Wifey for Lifey: I’m in on the lunch date, and a live stream on cooking sounds intriguing! Let me know what you have in mind for both. I’ll go wherever you go. ^_^ *mwah***

Kara couldn’t help but smile wide and sigh with relief at how Lena said yes. The night before, she’d come in her pants and almost on her best friend, missing the debacle by just that much and due to chance. She’d have to be more careful to prevent that from happening again, so she decided to wear what her currently deployed sister -- Alex -- had made for her before leaving on a top secret Navy submarine mission in case she, too, was an alpha.

Slightly Kryptonite-laced condoms which she prayed to Rao would fit her thick and lengthy girth.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everybody! Glad you're back for another chapter of my first SuperCorp-centric fic. Thanks so much for commenting, dropping kudoses, and staying with it! :)
> 
> Anyway, here's another steamy and sweet chapter for you all to quench some of your thirst, but not a whole lot. Providing some digital Gatorade or Pedialyte to do what this chapter cannot do, though. ;) ^_^
> 
> P.S. Will be posting the next chapter later this week and plan to post two chapters each week until this fic is complete. Last week (one chapter) was more of an anomaly. :D
> 
> Subscribe to my author's page here to get constant updates on all my work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/profile

Kara’s plan to fly Lena to Paris for lunch worked well until the French people who normally ignored their presence stared at them in recognition while donning the same #TeamLena and #TeamKara shirts as people back home as well as knockoffs others had made in French (#ÉquipeLena and #ÉquipeKara). 

Uncomfortable with that unexpected and unrelenting situation, the omega and secret alpha did what they could to find somewhere else to get food, such that they tried several corner bistros, food truck equivalents, bakeries, and even pubs (much to Lena’s delight). However, no matter where they went, even more strangers came up to them and wanted to take a picture alongside the cute and sensational couple before it sat down and ordered anything.

Though happy to take pictures with their fans because the opportunities gave them more chances to steal glances at each other’s smiling faces and all of it was for a (mostly) good cause, the publicity wore them down to the point at which they took what food they finally got and ran into an alley as citizens, travellers, and reporters alike chased after them. Kara was just barely able to fly them away from behind a dumpster without getting caught, but they successfully lost the crowd (which, though diverted by police, raided a poor and unsuspecting elderly man’s sweet shop, generating the place more revenue in minutes than it normally made in a day). 

Thankfully, one benefit of getting so far away from others was they ultimately ate atop the city’s most famous structure as a beautiful sunset containing streamer-like ribbons of gold, red, pink, and light blue began to fall upon them. 

Kara had flown her secret crush up to a place on the Eiffel Tower which normally wasn’t accessible to anyone else, especially when the sun was going down. They were able to see, eat, and enjoy each other’s company just fine despite the growing darkness, though. Knowing France would get dark while they were there because it was about nine hours ahead of National City and it wasn’t their first time sneaking away to the city of love, they’d packed flashlights, backup batteries, and some first-resort sustainable lights Lena had made alongside her secret crush another night they were playing around in their PJs. The night the brunette knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she was in love with her best friend. 

When Lena was more focused on innocently and happily eating at that memory or looking down at the beautifully lit and busy city below them with amazement, Kara couldn’t stop letting her thoughts wander to the night before and how, this time, she wished she wasn’t wearing and otherwise hiding extra Kryptonite condoms. 

In addition to making her feel slightly sick and green in places Lena couldn’t see, the condom she had on was clamping down very tightly around her very ready and willing _amorovv_ , such that it no longer fit as well as when she was soft and made wearing a crotch-rubbing yet protective cup even more of a hassle. It was like her best friend and secret love was the Kryptonite to her actual Kryptonite, and the best way to solve both problems in the blonde’s mid-meal dream looked like ripping her condom and pants off as Lena watched in shock, confessing everything to her, and getting her pregnant as they rocked the Eiffel Tower with every thrust, bounce, and release. 

More specifically, Lena piercing the railing with her stilettos and holding onto the tower for dear life with those delicate yet authoritative pale hands as Kara pounded years of love and sexual frustration into her, bit her, and filled her with enough Kryptonian pups to make up for all of the brunette’s losses. 

Even more specifically, making the structure fall over the first time in its century and change of existence, but saving anyone from harm and maintaining their beloved image somehow.

“Kara? Darling, are you okay? You’re looking a little green yet red around the cheeks, and your breathing is really fast.”

Soft, concerned words as well as Lena shifting dangerously close to Kara and cupping her face broke the blonde’s concentration on the pain and pleasure flooding her body. Yet, the C.E.O.’s actions intensified Kara’s need and love for her, making the break from the dream pointless because the reality of her situation was heading in that direction.

_We could make her a mom, right here, right now, with no crazy secret trip or elaborated fake wedding plans. There’s nobody here but us, and surely she’d understand why we kept our big and little secrets. Okay, exclusively big secrets. She’d accept us being bi, alpha, and in love with her, right?_

Kara’s inner alpha started a mental dialogue with her as the increasingly nervous Lena started pulling out her food poisoning test kit (which they’d never had to use on the shelter director before, given her stomach could have a bomb go off in it and be unscathed). However, the blonde’s conscious part won out for a time.

_And what if she doesn’t? What if she’ll end our friendship and never speak to me again, given I promised there’d be no secrets between us? What if she won’t even let me fly her off of here and back home? She could be trapped without assistance and all the things she deserves for hours, maybe days! We can’t risk losing her, especially like this._

Thankfully, before her inner alpha could fight back, Kara willed herself to push the test away, signal for the confused and worried Lena to close her ears, sped over to one of the rails hidden by another part of the tower, pulled down her pants as quickly as possible, and took the condom off before situating herself in a way which felt more comfortable. 

Not before the too-concerned-for-her-own-good Lena managed to see her bestie’s naked, sunkissed, and strong butt clenching in what was likely an attempt to stop heaving or dumping their lunch over the rails, but looked like something else she’d dreamed of.

Kara coming hard, in public, and because of her.

What was, after she reluctantly made herself tiptoe back and avert her eyes from that general direction, _exactly_ what was happening.

After watching and feeling her lime green come shoot out into a small part of Paris like a blast of searing Nickelodeon slime, and free of the Kryptonite touching her more directly, Kara felt so high on life she was able to return to her secret crush in better shape than she’d left. Then, once she hazily sat back down on their picnic blankets again while donning the goofiest smile imaginable, she felt rather than heard Lena crawling up into her space again.

“F-f-feeling better, darling?”

When her best friend asked that question, Kara was feeling too floaty to notice the brunette’s nerves and heart rate were shot. Thus, without knowing anything had changed about their situation, she emphatically nodded with flustered cheeks and the same dopey grin, sped to clean up everything she’d eaten, sped to clean up Lena’s part after she noticed the secretly love-frozen scientist was all done, and whisked them back to National City.

Lena pretended to be asleep the whole time Kara carried her across the Atlantic Ocean bridal style. However, in reality, her livewire body felt like a comet falling from space in a blaze of hellfire over what she’d just seen, such that the cool air hitting them relieved rather than chilled her. Thoughts of what she was _definitely_ going to do to herself in her private LCorp bathroom before returning to work definitely crossed her mind, too, even if people found out about it somehow and wouldn’t let her live it down. 

Truly, she had no idea of how she’d talk about making a baby and arranging a fake wedding with Kara with a straight -- err, normal bisexual -- face now.

However, she knew she wanted to confess her true love for her best friend before it was too late and in a way which would be tasteful and sweet.

She wanted to propose to Kara for real and with a gorgeous yet not-too-extra replica of a Kryptonian marriage bracelet she’d make in her secret lab, possibly after the live stream they’d planned for that night.

If she didn’t die and go to heaven or hell before then, that is. 

_A Few Hours Later_

After their impromptu trip to Paris, Kara was truly on cloud nine, such that nothing bad or challenging which happened at work bothered her. 

The shelter employees and interns definitely noticed, but didn’t say or write anything in response, even as hoards of cats and dogs started staring at the blonde and wanting cuddles from her more than they usually did. They trusted Kara would use her tablet, a pen and paper, or something else to tell them if she wanted to and in her own time.

However, judging by how the secret alpha got out of the shelter and its parking lot faster than she ever had once it was time to leave (minus when she’d used her powers when they weren’t around), it seemed their only option for finding out might be the live stream they were definitely not watching together and on site after wrapping up their final adoption, cleaning, grooming, and paperwork shifts. 

**Hello again, everyone, and welcome to our second live stream! I’m Kara, and this is my fiance, Lena. Tonight, we’ll be highlighting Lena’s top shelf . . . or, top chef . . . cooking skills because we mentioned them before. You can follow along with her step by step using the recipes we posted via Instagram earlier today, but her secret ingredients are definitely not going to be revealed, so you may have to improvise!**

**Care to say anything before we get started, baby?**

For this live stream, Kara and Lena were standing in the brunette’s gorgeous white and black kitchen while donning _Sesame Street_ character aprons and those ridiculously poofy and useless chef hats the blonde loved. When Kara asked her that question in that adorable Elmo apron and hat combo, though, Lena felt like she was going to somehow sprout wings and fly away because she simultaneously felt alive and dead inside.

_Look at that cute and expectant face! Take out the bracelet you made before she got here because you are just as useless as that hat, get down on one knee, and just ask her already. God lord . . ._

Lena’s feisty inner omega was trying to convince her to propose at the start of what was originally intended to be a less dramatic and internet-busting episode of their ridonkulous lives. However, freezing up a little at the thought of actually baring her soul in that way while they were on camera and how she could ruin what they had in front of millions, Lena could only shyly squeak out a portion of what she really wanted to say.

“Umm, I made something for you today. Sort of, umm, a surprise!”

At those words, heart eyes central Kara couldn’t help but start bouncing up and down, then lightly jumping off the ground and clapping her hands like a spazz before excitedly typing a response into her tablet.

**Oooooh, what is it?! Cho-co-late? Pizza? Potstickers? A fully loaded Transformer bed for us to share, but you know I’ll hog the covers and weapons of?**

Between how her bestie adorably pronounced “chocolate” like it was three separate words after all these years, wanted to share a bed with her, and was looking at her like she’d hung the moon and stars, Lena couldn’t help but blush profusely and squeak again while looking at the ground, then slightly up at her love at the last second.

“Umm, it’s sort of a . . . kind of . . . uhh . . . for later? After the live stream? Something I’ve wanted to give you . . . a long time . . . but not had the courage to.”

The whole time she said those words, Lena was rubbing the cool and intricate bracelet between her fingers and while keeping it inside the main pocket on her Count von Count apron, trying not to melt into a puddle of nerves and want. Kara’s super excited smile, stare, and hug did nothing to help with that effort; neither did the surprise and passionate kiss the blonde planted on her lips before typing back a sassy reply for all to hear.

**If you don’t tell me later as promised, I’m gonna tickle it right out of you, missy!**

At that wholesome and playful threat, Lena snapped back to attention and took on a more confident posture. Then, she narrowed her eyes in a way which was a mix of sexy and challenging as well as playful, picked Kara up off the floor, slammed her onto the counter, then attacked her Elmo-clad belly with tickles as the surprised and turned on alpha just sat and took it while laughing, squealing, and kicking out into nothing with delight.

Wanting to cheekily rub her victory in, Lena cutely replied with fire in her heart and one side of her face pressed against Kara’s belly, “I win!”

The internet again lost its mind at the couple’s softness, such that all kinds of theories about what Lena made and what was really going on inside her apron started floating around on Instagram, Tik Tok, Twitter, Youtube, Facebook, and other platforms. However, thankfully, most major internet companies had started putting precautions in place to prevent another shutdown, such that the internet only hiccuped for a few seconds post-tickling. 

Thus, all the viewers were able to hear what Lena said next while sharply swinging a spatula into position like Shang swinging a staff to get Mulan and her fellow soldiers ready for battle.

“Okay, darling, no more fooling around! This cooking is serious business, so let’s get down to it!”

Like Kara, so many people wondered what them getting down to another kind of business would look like, if this was what “fooling around” was for them. Even moreso after Lena lovingly swatted Kara’s butt and motioned with her spatula so the blonde would hop off the counter and help her out. 

However, Lena had no clue their little moment and other things she’d do as Kara dreamily stared at and “helped” her instead of leading side dialogue with the viewers would come back to bite her in more ways than one. 

Ways involving Kara being the pain and the pleasure of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to my author's page here to get constant updates on all my work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/profile


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little late; had another fic to wrap up, moving, some sickies today, and other things to deal with. Here's a good chapter to reward your patience, though! :) <3
> 
> Also, will reply to any comments I haven't gotten to yet, but this chapter may address some of them. ;) ^_^
> 
> Thank you all for your kudoses, comments, and reads, too! Hoping to hear from you all more, but am shutting up now so you can get to what you're really here for. :D

Kara had no idea of what she’d done to offend Rao, but she felt like everything Lena was doing in the kitchen was so maddeningly sexy and (un)intentionally teasing that she had been sporting a painfully throbbing yet hidden hardon for about half an hour. One which reached its full length and volume not long after the loving butt tap heard ‘round the world, but somehow felt like it continued to grow.

She’d vaguely heard Lena narrating what they were supposed to be making to her and their fans, but Kara had felt so floaty inside (like before in Paris) that she couldn’t keep track of which dishes they were making or which one they were working on at a given time. Thankfully, Lena was more amused at her friend’s seemingly inexplicable inability to keep up and keep track; being patient when it came to Kara was both the easiest and the most difficult thing for her, but she knew any wait for the blonde would be worthwhile in the end. Or worth it in her end, if she was fully honest.

From an outsider’s point of view, it looked like Kara was either new to making these dishes or just clueless about cooking. Lena had to come up behind the secret alpha and help her with or take over tasks like chopping carrots, grating cheese, squeezing tomatoes, twirling and kneading dough, and cracking eggs. The same outsiders would also think Kara was more thirsty than hungry based on how she bit and suckled her lips when the fine chef tasted each mixture, moaned when it was just right, and sucked the remainder of each taste off her fingers and utensils. That, maybe, Kara was playing the part of the clueless one to quench that thirst in some way.

Regardless, the super couldn’t have been any more thankful when Lena put the various dishes -- apparently, her three favorites (pizza, potstickers, and brownies) -- into the kitchen’s top-notch, multi-chambered oven, then set the timers for when each would be ready. The moment gave her the opportunity to pounce on the brunette, especially after what her secret crush would say to the audience next.

“Now, for those of you still with us and following along, we now just need to wait a total of fifteen minutes for our Mediterranean veggie pizza, pork substitute and cabbage potstickers, and Devil’s Delights brownies to be done. You may need to adjust the times you cook depending on your exact oven, so stay close to what you’re cooking to make sure it doesn’t burn. Also, feel free to ask or do whatever you want to while you’re waiting.”

As soon as those words left her luscious and ruby red lips, Kara took her by one pale hand. Then, the director slowly and gently guided the C.E.O. close despite her impossibly high need and lapsing control, asked for permission to kiss her with a flick of both blue yet nearly black eyes, and waited for a response. 

“Or, feel free to do _someone_ while we wait,” the flirtatious omega amended with a mischievous smile and wink combo, eyebanging Kara right then and there without shame. 

Consent given, Kara dove in for what would immediately start as a hot and heavy kiss, then grow into a world-killing fire from then on out. 

Not one to go down without a fight, Lena passionately and roughly pushed the super backwards into the counter as their tongues and lips battled for dominance, then pinned the secret alpha’s hands there to start exploring the sunkissed neck just how she’d dreamt. However, hazy yet equally-feisty Kara quickly got out of the pin, turned the tables on the heaving and flushed brunette, and lifted her onto the counter with the same strength and confidence which made her world spin. That spinning would only grow faster as Kara vaulted herself onto the counter with just her supple arms, spun them so Lena was belly up and feet facing the nearby sink, and got on top of her once asking for it with her eyes.

Much like when they’d been on the couch, Kara really started getting into their makeout session, such that she started thrusting hard and fast against the ready and wanting Lena, hiking up her skirt, and caressing her pale yet strong thighs with every thrust. Lena wrapped her legs around her secret crush’s back to anchor herself after checking in with the hero because, once again, there was nothing else to hold onto. Especially when Kara started attacking her elegant and pale yet reddened neck again, but suckling her scent gland into oblivion like it was the land of milk and honey. Like it was about to be lost to her for all eternity.

Well, at least until Lena accidentally did something to startle her secret love into another precarious yet hilarious situation. 

“ _Ohhhhhhhhhhh_! _Ohhhhhh, Kara!_ Hhhhh . . . hhhh . . . _yes_ . . . YES . . . _YES_!!! Kara . . . hhhh . . . just . . . hhhh . . . hhhh . . . _hhhh_ . . . _BITE ME_!!!!!”

Startled by the possibility Lena had grown mad all of a sudden or -- on the other end of the spectrum -- wanted to take her mark, Kara squealed out in surprise while coming in some new underwear she’d bought and accidentally kicked backwards, hitting the faucet hard. Once it was mostly uprooted from its normal place, the stainless steel faucet fell over onto the other side of the counter quickly yet in what felt like slow motion, and water started shooting up from the exposed pipe toward every direction imaginable. 

A million thoughts crossed Kara’s mind in that moment, but the main one was that it was her turn to apologize and, if needed, offer help with getting the kitchen back in order. However, to her surprise, Lena didn’t move or ask her to do anything at first. Rather, after catching her breath and getting her most serious business face on, Lena told her smart house system, V.O.S.S., to do two things. 

“V.O.S.S.? Play me the first song from my ‘I Can Do Bad All by Myself’ playlist and drop my three most deadly guns into the kitchen. I have very risky business to attend to.”

At those words and Lena’s serious demeanor, Kara thought she’d truly messed up, possibly to the point of ruining their friendship. It certainly wasn’t the first time she’d accidentally broken something of Lena’s, but she figured her bestie’s anger was over the kissing going too far without her consent. Kara was about to get her iPad to self-report what she’d done and work toward making amends with Lena in any other way she’d entertain. However, just before she did, she was pleasantly caught off guard when “What I Like About You” by The Romantics started playing and the guns which dropped were none other than three machine gun-like, hundred-bullet Nerf guns.

Before Kara could fully process what was going on, Lena was excitedly leaping off the counter with two of the Nerf guns, splashing at her, running to put one gun in the middle of the still-spraying kitchen while laughing her head off, and taking shelter behind the long counter separating the kitchen from the dining room. Once there, she shouted as the upbeat and playful rock anthem played, “Whoever runs out of bullets first with no reloads gets the gun on the floor to bury the loser. But, no cheating, Kara!”

A breath after Kara understood what was going on and moved into position, Lena started shooting bullets with softer navy blue bodies and harder neon orange heads at her still-bestie as the upbeat and playful rock anthem played. The two smol beans were utterly ridiculous about the whole thing, though; each would pop up from behind their respective counter, use cabinets and trash cans as shields, and giggle or squeal with delight as they got hit or splashed in various places. Amidst the chaos, they’d also forgotten how they’d secretly come in their respective undergarments, and the spraying from the sink made sure they’d never see that evidence of their love pooling on the counter or in trails around them. 

In short, what started out as a potentially heartbreaking moment turned into a heartwarming one for them and, to their absentmindedness, the twenty-five million people still watching their livestream. 

However, the fun had to come to an end at some point, given they weren’t allowed to reload their guns with bullets already fired and lying about. Both dingleberries coincidentally ran out of bullets at the same time and, once realizing that fact, made a mad yet powers-free dash for the gun they’d been playfighting over. Lena ultimately won out, but not because Kara went easy on her or lost on purpose. Rather, Kara had been incredibly distracted and practically paralyzed by how, when sliding through the water to get to the third gun like a baseball player sliding to home base, Lena had somehow lost her underwear.

Lacy, black, and beautiful underwear which were floating closer to her with every ripple from the wave the delightful troublemaker had created mid-slide. 

Feeling on top of the world over all the fun they’d had, Lena exclaimed after catching her breath and twirling the third gun around in her hands, “Ha! Victory is mine. I’m gonna get you so good you’ll never forget it, Kara!”

She would never act on that wholesome and fun threat, though; for reasons she didn’t know yet immediately wanted to find out, Kara was sitting against the cabinets and in such a way her head was buried in her knees.

Knowing Kara was never a sore loser in games like this one and was very unlikely to be physically hurt, the loving omega knew something was wrong. Something she wanted to help her secret crush share and, if possible, let go of or heal from.

Dropping the gun to sit with her friend as the spurting from the sink started to subside, Lena side hugged the blonde while leaning against her and saying softly into her drenched golden mane, “Darling? Hey, what’s wrong? We can get the sink repaired in a jiffy, and I’m not mad about it. I know you kicked it by accident, but you wouldn’t have if I hadn’t screamed all of a sudden. Also, if wasting this much water is what’s getting you upset, I promise I’ll have V.O.S.S. suck it all up so we can reuse it in my garden. Whatever it is, I want to be here for you. To help, if I can.”

Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara’s athletic cup had shredded inside her underwear, exposing her erection if one looked at her wet body up close. However, because the underwear were specifically designed for omegas and betas wanting to prevent heat-related and postpartum discharge and tissue from coming out, everything -- the shreds and her come -- had all been trapped inside, such that they were brushing up against her. As if the universe was throwing something which seemed real to viewers, yet might never be for her, in her face. 

Kara definitely didn’t want Lena to see what was going on down there, though, and that feeling only grew when she remembered they were still live. She didn’t want to make a “gotcha” moment out of what was supposed to be innocent and light-hearted fun; Lena deserved to find out about her status through a more caring and thoughtful way, and definitely not in front of millions of strangers. Or thousands of members of the press who could use it against her in countless ways.

However, she knew Lena deserved at least some semblance of an explanation for why she was sitting like that, shaking, and crying. After all, they were best friends who promised to tell each other everything. A start -- even if fumbled -- was better than silence.

Thus, though still hiding everything via her lopsided and bunched up apron, Kara asked for Lena to grab her thankfully unharmed and waterproof iPad off the faraway cooking island also holding their laptop. It took her several tries to type out the right thing as her secret crush graciously looked away and kept rubbing circles on her back to comfort and encourage her, but Kara finally got it and pushed the “Read Aloud” button after turning the volume low enough so only Lena could hear.

 **You mean the world to me, and I promised to be an open book to you, so it’s been hard for me to keep three secrets these last few weeks. I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you, and I guess I sort of succeeded with two of the three, but not in the way you deserve to know. I just don’t ever want to lose you, and I’m scared I will if I tell you. If I am . . . who I truly am . . . who I’ve become . . . inside. And outside.**

Instead of sparking feelings of rage or betrayal, those words sparkled feelings of pity yet hope and wonder in Lena. She’d dated girls and guys back in boarding school and college, so she knew signs of when people were interested in her. Kara had been displaying many of them, but only romance-like kissing and handholding when the cameras were on them. Just like the ostentatious yet simple proposal, heavy makeouts, and other shenanigans since that fateful night. Perhaps she was just trying to be a good friend and elaborate on their cover story so they could successfully get out of town and get to a clinic. Nobody would suspect them to be anywhere near a fertility clinic now, given most thought one or both got pregnant weeks ago. 

Plus, knowing whether Kara’s flirts were genuine was complicated because the Kryptonian had abandonment issues and was from two very touchy-feely families, ones which were the total opposite of her rather stoic and detached Luthor family. She didn’t know the blonde’s sister very well because she’d gone on a lot more top secret missions to cope with how their parents had died in a car accident all of a sudden and while Kara was recovering from a solar flare, but she had seen pre-accident pictures of them cuddling and doing other touchy-feely things, too. Maybe Kara viewed her as an Alex-like figure, given she’d lost her sister some to that accident, too. 

Realizing she’d been her head longer than intended, Lena replied while resuming her leaning and back circles, “You’ll never lose me if I have anything to say about it, Kara. Whatever you have to tell me, whenever you want to tell me, I’ll still be here. With you. Fucking around with my kitchen and everything else like there’s no tomorrow. After all, the truth is, I’ve been keeping some secrets from you, too. And . . . I want to tell you everything, too.”

Though she still kept her knees tight against her chest, Kara looked up at her secret crush’s words with a mix of wonder, hope, and happiness, knowing Lena still wanted to be around her and that they were on more even footing than she’d previously thought. Wondering if everything they’d been doing on camera for the last few days had been as real as it had felt instead of just faked for an intricate and, honestly, gone-too-far cover story for their secret little rendezvous. 

Now that Kara was looking much better than before, Lena brushed her blonde hair aside so it no longer covered those blue eyes she loved, then proposed, “Let’s go get cleaned up so we can plan out that little thing we talked about and find somewhere new we can tell each other all our secrets. You can go get changed and showered first so I can take out our food, bid our fans goodnight, and clean up the kitchen. I’ll join you in a few."

At those words, Kara smiled more sincerely than she had in far too many beats for Lena’s liking. Then, she patted and rubbed the brunette’s shoulder with thanks, got up while still managing to cover her dying down erection, and cutely waved goodbye before padding off. 

Thankfully, padding off in the opposite direction of where Lena’s naked heart and Kryptonian bracelet were on the floor for all online to see.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, everyone, and welcome back! Below is the next chapter you all were requesting and thirsting after, lol. :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading as well as commenting and sending kudoses! You all make my days wonderful. Love writing for you and hearing from you equally. <3
> 
> Oh, and will be working on the first chapter of a new Wayhaught fic tomorrow, so please subscribe to my author's page to get updates on that fic as well as this one if you're interested. :D ^_^ https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/profile
> 
> Enjoy responsibly. Or don't. I have no control at this point, anyway. ;) XD

Instead of waiting to report on the second live stream until the next morning, news stations, companies, and celebrities around the world started talking about it as the adored couple started preparing for bed and shutting everything else out for a time. 

“Hey, hey, hey, everybod-ay! TMZ here and back with another juicy segment of Luvers updates you all need to hear! It’s hard to know where to start with this second live stream, but man, it felt like a professionally filmed rom com for sure! Between Kara jumping on top of the counter like the crouching tiger hidden daddy she is, causing another internet blip for about ten minutes, accidentally kicking the sink faucet by the time we all got back online, and getting into a crazy Nerf gun fight with Lena, we are absolutely reeling! We’ll be taking theories on what happened during the blackout, but wonder if it has anything to do with the bracelet we saw floating on the floor or whatever was floating next to Kara as she sat there. However, until the votes are finalized, enjoy our top live stream moments reel!”

“Good evening, America! This is Anderson Cooper with CNN, interrupting our normal evening news to bring you a key public health update. Around the country, doctors and fertility clinics are reporting numerous calls from patients asking if it’s possible to get pregnant from watching someone vault onto a counter with just their arms. Common sense and consultations with our medical experts suggest you can’t, but our sources say these calls are all stemming from a live stream in which a lady-loving lady -- social media star and animal shelter director Kara Danvers -- vaulted onto her counter to get to her fiance, co-star and billionaire Lena Luthor. Our media analysts note the blonde has incredibly impressive biceps, though, and wish the couple a belated congratulations on getting pregnant with their first litter.”

Tweet from @RealJudgeJudy: No, America. I will not accept claims suggesting Kara Danvers of National City is your baby daddy or demands she pay child support. Many blessings to her and her fiance on their upcoming litter, though. @LuversWedding #teamkara #teamlena

Tweet from @TheMauryShow: Kara Danvers, you are NOT the sire! Unless we’re talking about your baby (babies?) with Lena, though. No paternity test needed for that litter! ;) <3 @LuversWedding #teamluvers

Tweet from @TheRomantics: Sick Nerf gun fight! Hoping for a rematch at your wedding and us playing live for you. :) @LuversWedding #teamkaralena #whatilikeabouthem #trueromance

Joint tweet from @Target, @Walgreens, @Publix, @Amazon, @CVSPharmacy, and @Kroger: We are all out of pregnancy tests in California and most parts of the United States at this time. Please be patient as we restock and take care of all the back orders. Thanks! #teamluvers

Kara was just stepping out of the shower as the news stations and social media platforms like those were blowing up, but she couldn’t help but think about live stream like they were and why she’d started crying.

Just before going over to Lena’s place for the evening, she received an email from the D.E.O. outlining the results of the fertility tests she’d taken earlier that day while on lunch break. The results were far from what she’d hoped for, though; according to the report, her green slime contained no sperm or other discernible gametes she could impregnate Lena with or become impregnated through. To say she was devastated would be an understatement, even though the scientists left a note suggesting her body was still going through maturation and might become fertile at some distant point in the future. 

All she wanted to do was to make those results untrue somehow, given they were so unfair and rained on dreams of playing with mini Lenas she’d had since suggesting they sneak off to a fertility clinic. She’d cried a good deal after work, too, but did her best to cheer up because she didn’t want to worry Lena or ruin their night together. Playing with the Nerf guns made her remember how badly she wanted Kryptonian children with the adorable brunette, though, and she couldn’t help but break down once that realization hit her. 

As she was toweling off and trying to forget about her results to avoid crying again and staying up all night, her thoughts turned to the underwear Lena had somehow lost before. Normally, like any decent friend, she’d just put them into a dirty clothes hamper and let V.O.S.S. funnel them into the C.E.O.’s next laundry load without even thinking about it. However, something inside Kara told her to hang on to them and do the previously unthinkable: see how her _amorovv_ responded to whatever might be left in them.

That snap decision would change the course of their lives in just seconds, though. Specifically, when Kara found some of Lena’s essence inside the black and lacy panties which had somehow hung on despite them play fighting and flooding the kitchen, she let her towel drop, swiped the whitish ooze out of the panties, and held it up to her member, unsure of whether and where to rub it against her. However, she didn’t end up getting a choice in the matter; all of a sudden, something red which looked like a mix between a tiny eel and a skinny octopus tentacle came out of her tip, wrapped around the finger smeared with essence, sucked it dry, and immediately darted back inside her. 

Something which no anatomy lesson had taught her about when she was back on Krypton. 

Something the Fortress of Solitude hadn’t mentioned when she first started maturing, either. 

Something which would cause her entire _amorovv_ to change in the blink of an eye.

After a few seconds, Kara immediately started feeling that change happening throughout her body. The pressure inside her plums grew to an almost intolerable level, such that both swelled so much they were three times bigger, turned ruby red, and dropped farther so they hung about halfway down her thighs. Then, the head of her penis and all the veins leading to and from it changed from lime green to ruby red as well, such that they stretched and swelled like the rest of her shifting _amorovv_.

As Kara’s fangs started descending in a way classes on mating did teach her about, she truly believed in her heart that the changes she’d just gone through might have changed her fertility or got the ball rolling. Thus, after grabbing a thick Hefty brand bag from below one of the guest bathroom sinks, she grabbed a towel, put it in her mouth, wrapped her member in the bag, and thought back to her time on the counter with Lena so she could come and produce a new sample to get tested. 

When she came after thinking of fulfilling Lena’s request to bite her elegant and swan-like neck, she slumped against the wall, truly tired and in need of sleep for the first time in her life. The excitement she felt over how much she’d filled up the bag woke her up like a shot of espresso, though; clearly, she’d produced about a couple of pounds of bright red slime. Though she would have to rely on the D.E.O. to learn if any sperm she made were any good and compatible with human eggs, she could at least see how many she’d made using the microscope in the guest bedroom’s closet.

What she’d see under it would bring a smile as well as tears to her face, though. 

Now, she’d be sending off an incredibly high count sample to the D.E.O. for testing. Hopefully, one she could donate the remainder of to Lena so the loving omega and angel could have babies which would be at least half Kryptonian. Maybe a hundred percent Kryptonian, if she bit the cute chef in time for her to be inseminated inside or outside the clinic.

After cleaning up the bathroom, the microscope, and herself, she programmed a drone she’d been storing in the bedroom for filming projects to air lift her samples to the D.E.O. for a high priority testing cycle, not wanting to waste any time. She’d anxiously await those results for a few minutes, only to be interrupted by her lovely leading lady knocking on the door to check on her and collect her so they could read and listen to music together before falling asleep. 

Or, really, until Kara fell asleep first and Lena followed suit after practicing her confessions to the dozing blonde. 

\---

Lena loved it when Kara fell asleep against her because it showed that at least one person in the world could trust her with their most vulnerable self. 

She loved how the crinkle spanning the space between her smol nose and blonde eyebrows which indicated concern or stress melted away and was replaced with the serene smoothness of all her problems falling to the wayside for a time. 

She adored how the hero always scooted into the space between her breasts and nuzzled against her heart without announcing it, too. As if she owned the deeds to Lena’s body and soul.

Perhaps more than anything, though, Lena loved staring at and holding Kara through the morning after, such that she’d wake up first and watch those blue eyes open and look at her for the first time all over again.

Tonight was no different in that way, yet completely different in another.

Specifically, Lena wanted to practice telling the knocked-out super everything she’d wanted to tell her for quite some time while gently combing through the field of gold atop her head. 

“You know I meant it when I said I wanted you to bite me before,” the pale softie began with the fondness and gentleness in her voice she reserved for just Kara, twirling one straw-colored strand of hair around her finger as she did.

Seeing the blonde was still sound asleep, she continued after gathering her thoughts and courage.

“I hope you’ll bite me and make me yours one day because, the truth is, I have loved you for so long that it hurts. I fell for you the night we made those sustainable lights we brought to Paris because you looked at me like I was your world, but part of me thinks you had me from hello . . . that first day at the animal shelter, when you gave me more of a chance than anyone else ever had. I’ve never had friends like you. Come to think of it, I’ve never had family like you. No one’s ever stood up for me or vowed to protect me for always like you have.” 

As Kara cutely began to snore and drool on her PJs and breasts a little, Lena wiped it away with a sincere smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye which only her crush could put there. 

“I also hope you’ll bite me so my baby . . . hopefully, _our_ baby . . . will be like you. So she’ll carry on the Kryptonian and Supergirl legacies one day, too. I couldn’t help but think of you when deciding which traits the donor should have, but part of me wishes we could have a child on our own, even if it meant us going to the Fortress of Solitude, the D.E.O., or my labs and making her in a petri dish there. Whatever it would take,” the omega whispered longingly as visions of what them being parents danced through her mind.

As the hidden alpha shifted a little to burrow impossibly closer and pout as well as stick her tongue out at what seemed to be a silly dream going through her sleepy head, Lena continued after willing herself not to touch or kiss those soft and cute lips.

“Someday, Kara Danvers, I hope to be your wife for real, too. I meant every word and touch the night you proposed to me. Every kiss. Every taste, movement, and sound. In a way, us being on camera has been the best thing ever because I’ve finally had the excuse to have my way with you as I’ve wanted all this time. However, all of that attention makes it harder to know if you feel the same way about me as I do for you. I hope that, one day, you will. That you’ll trust me and tell me when the time comes, too. I really would wait forever if it meant being with you. Some things and people are just meant to be.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at how Kara’s tongue was poking out a little like a newborn puppy’s, then softly giggle with one hand over her mouth as the blonde pressed her face into the PJ-clad breasts before her and began to nibble at them like a dog trying to bite down on the glass pane of a door. The blonde had her heart, and she accepted her fate rather than fighting it.

“Good night, my oneday love, and have dreams as sweet as you,” Lena whispered softly, chastely pecking her bestie on the temple before turning out the light, curling into her, and falling asleep, too. 

They would need all the quality shuteye they could get, though; the next morning, one of the many fertility clinics Lena had contacted using a pseudonym would respond to her and let her know it had an opening for her to be inseminated.

An opening requiring the besties to rearrange their entire days, travel hundreds of miles to the middle of nowhere without much planning on a moment’s notice, and wait as the brunette sifted through dozens of donor profiles.

An opening which would make it impossible for Kara’s test results and sample to come back unless, by the grace of Rao, D.E.O. scientists could beat the clock. 

An opening which would take them on a babymaking trip, but lead to them discovering more about themselves and each other than they’d ever bargained for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to my author's page here to get constant updates on all my work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/profile


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! Here's another chapter I hope will make you laugh, cry happy tears, and otherwise have positive vibes . . . maybe minus a little more angst and frustration, lol. Let me know if I should label this fic a slow burn; I'm anticipating it'll be about 20-25 chapters total, and our lovers won't get together for several more chapters. :) <3
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for being here, dropping comments and kudoses, and supporting this work! Because of you all, it's been my most well-received to date (in terms of kudoses, hits per chapter, subscriptions, and bookmarks). Honored and encouraged by all the positive attention this fic is getting, and hope to share my next Supercorp-centered fic when starting that in a few weeks. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy, and have a great day! :D
> 
> P.S. The first part should not be interpreted as sexual assault/harassment in any way, given both parties couldn't consent and Kara did the right thing when realizing what was happening.

While sleeping, Kara had dreamt of taking a dark-haired, blue-eyed little girl and Lena by the hand as they strolled along the place Lena’s biological mom used to take her all the time before passing away: a place in Ireland called Arklow Harbour. 

A place which was great for people who loved sailing and was part of a known hub for travellers. 

A place which had seen a great and bloody war hundreds of years before, but was peaceful in the dream due to its lovely blue water and green spring grass.

The place the little girl was named after, given “Arklow” meant “great estuary” (great protector of animals, like her sire) and “Harbour” meant “place to shelter and rest in” (what her loving dam was to her equally enamored sire). 

The blonde dreamt of them all sharing Irish treats they’d never tasted before and making silly faces at each other as they just enjoyed the day like any other family would. Arklow was too little to understand why her unborn baby sister couldn’t try the treats, too, but she did her best to make up for it by holding them in front of Lena’s swollen belly so the little one could use her X-ray vision to see them and her super hearing to listen to jumbled descriptions of what they tasted like. Apparently, if the three-year-old was right, the baby’s name was Aine Hunter, after the specific shade of green and the Irish sun goddess.

After her dam’s beautiful green eyes, the grass they were currently enjoying the view and touch of, the thrill of chasing after something, and her sire’s personality and origins. 

As little Arklow started to learn what dandelions were and how you could make a wish after blowing on them so their little seeds soared everywhere, Lena leaned into Kara’s shoulder to watch, turned the moment their daughter wasn’t squealing with glee any longer, and affectionately licked the raised mating bite there. Then, she mumbled into sunkissed skin while nuzzling it with her pale nose, “I really would wait forever if it meant being with you. Some things and people are just meant to be.”

Kara didn’t know how to take those words because -- based on how they were raising a wonderful little girl, prepping for the one on the way, and marked by each other -- it already seemed they were together. That they were just as married or engaged or whatever as any other couple in love. 

However, the alpha didn’t have long to process those words or enjoy the idyllic scene before her. Suddenly, she felt something tightening in her body and herself being pulled out of the dream, such that Lena’s green eyes got wide with fear and she as well as Arklow were running toward the swept-away blonde while crying, trying to pull her back to them, and shouting in distress, “Wait! Please . . . don’t leave us!”

The dream abruptly and involuntarily ended there, such that Kara woke up more scared, hot, and out of breath than she had in her entire life (outside of solar flaring). The reason she woke up that way would become painfully and terrifyingly obvious in just milliseconds, though, and she’d need to act quickly to prevent it from destroying the reality which was recently becoming much more like her dream.

Apparently, Kara’s new athletic cup had come loose inside her PJ bottoms somehow, and her naked erection was proudly nestled into her still-sleeping best friend’s hand. Her best friend who, if her sense of smell wasn’t shot, smelled like she was going to be in heat soon. And, to make matters worse, about to make Kara tip over into her first rut. 

Fortunately, due to her super speed, Kara was able to extract herself quickly without disturbing or waking Lena. However, just as the secret alpha was tucking herself back into place and working to fix the cup around her somehow larger groin, Lena started moaning and whining in her sleep. Kara gave up on replacing the cup after that because it became impossible to do it correctly. Thus, just before Lena opened her eyes, the frazzled super threw a blanket over her groin and threw the cup into the air to incinerate it with her laser vision, hoping to be rid of it so Lena would never see or ask about it. 

As she started to wake up and stretch out on the bed, thankfully fine and unaware Lena greeted the calming-down blonde with a voice raspy from sleep, “Mmmmm . . . good morning, Kara. Sleep well?”

Trying to hide her panic and shame over the previous situation despite how neither of them had caused it or done anything wrong, Kara plastered on a smile which she hoped would deter more questions. However, Lena knew the blonde’s different smiles all too well not to notice, prompting her to ask playfully with a hint of sadness for her bestie, “That bad, huh?”

When Kara flushed hard over being presented with a question she didn’t know how to answer, the loving omega took pity on her and showed her mercy by focusing back on herself. Specifically, by sharing her daily dose of sarcasm mixed with self-deprecation and humor.

“You know, I had the strangest dream. I ended up having seven children by the same donor, and I thought they were all named after the seven dwarves from Disney at first. However, there ended up being a lot more than seven by the end, and they all had Irish names. I remember there being Balbriggan, Castletownbere, Derry, Dingle, Killybegs, Laoghaire, and Drogheda, but am drawing blanks on the rest of their names. I should definitely be winning the “Mother of the Year” award at this rate. You know, for not remembering how many kids I have and giving them names nobody can remember or ones everyone would bully them for over here. Maybe they were all supposed to be mini Maleficents and my brain didn’t have the heart to tell me. At least I could shout their shared name in the middle of a crowded street, in an airport, or while we’re getting them ready for school and be right every time.”

At those words, the duo snorted and belly laughed in tandem, knowing full well how ridiculous the dream and Lena’s reaction to it were. 

Kara definitely saw Lena winning awards for “Mom of the Year” in the future, but for real and wholesome reasons which matched what she saw in her dream. There, and in real life, Kara always knew Lena would be the best mom anyone could hope for. Because she was fierce yet down to earth, confident yet humble, playful or serious at the right moments, smart yet open about her weaknesses with the right person, and kind yet firm. Any child would be fortunate to have someone that fiercely protective yet independence- and creativity-fostering. Especially, if all worked out as planned, their child. 

After taking a moment to breathe again and gather her thoughts, Kara shared a little bit about her dream by taking her iPad off the side table and writing a message for Lena on it.

**I dreamt of you having a little girl named Arklow Harbour as your firstborn. You know, after the place your mom used to take you on fun outings. I could teach her to love and protect animals so she has a true understanding of what her first name means, and your safe and sheltering arms would always show her the true meaning of her middle name. Of how she could be a safe place for others to land in the arms of one day, especially in the storms of their lives. Your mother and mine would always be able to watch over her through that name, too; my mom loved water just like yours did, hence her choosing my eyes to be blue before I was born.**

On every level, that answer took Lena’s breath away. But, that’s what she loved about Kara; despite or because of how she struggled to communicate, everything she did say had substance and authenticity as well as beauty. It truly would be a cold day in hell when something any less than thoughtful and fitting came out of that beautiful mind, so Lena was honored to hear she’d be willing to teach her daughter and share her mom’s angel gaze.

Thus, when Lena started crying over the suggestion, she wasn’t surprised when Kara held her close, gave her a light backrub, and wrote something funny to help lighten the mood. 

**Or, if it means that much to you, I like the name “Dingle” a lot because it rhymes with Santa’s last name. She could be called Dingle Kringle Danvers! I mean, Luthor. What a name, huh? She’d have the best one ever . . . at least until the age the kids around her stop believing in Santa, right? Always better than my dwarf name (Dopey), at least. ;) <3**

The thought of her baby having anything Danvers about her did things to Lena, so much so that she almost went in for a hot and heavy kiss right then and there. 

Almost replayed her confessions for the cutest blonde in all the world right then and there.

Almost begged Kara to practice making a baby with her instead of going to work, given how hot and ready she was actually feeling at the moment.

However, none of those things came to pass. At the same time, Kara’s Supergirl emergency alarm and Lena’s LCorp ringtone popped their peaceful bubble, forcing the two of them up, out of bed, and to different corners of the city. Popped it so profoundly that Lena swore she’d do something else she’d been resisting for quite some time to prevent it from happening again, especially when Arklow Harbour came along. 

She needed to take a chance and choose someone from the list of candidates Jess had prepared to serve as her right hand person at LCorp. 

More specifically, she’d need to name that person by noon that day because the first email she’d read would upend her entire week and, by association, Kara’s.

\---

After opening up the fateful email from a clinic in a small Texas city named Bee Cave, Lena called the clinic directly to make sure the email wasn’t sent in error. That, in fact, it had selected Lena Zor El (her pseudonym) for an appointment for the following afternoon, should she still be available for it. 

The clinic confirmed its availability and the email’s correctness, leading Lena to get up from her desk, throw up her hands, squeal with delight, and jump up and down. Understandably, she was unable to contain how much of a huge step forward all of this was. Even if this specific insemination didn’t work, at least she could go back to the same clinic again if the experience was a good one. Hell, someone willing to work with her on this aside from Kara was progress in and of itself. 

Thus, after collecting her thoughts, Lena sent a text to Kara about the great news, knowing the blonde super probably wouldn’t be able to respond until she was done handling whichever emergency had come up that morning and her director job. 

To stop herself from going crazy over waiting for the response she knew she wouldn’t get for awhile, though, she business herself with setting up interviews with the chief of operations (COO) candidates Jess had come up with. Plus, between those calls and emails, she began jotting down another list of traits she’d like the sperm donor to have.

  * **Blue eyes like Kara’s, or the ability to pass the recessive gene(s) down**


  * **Blonde hair like Kara’s, or the ability to pass the recessive gene(s) down**


  * **Double beta (BB) or single beta (BO) class chromosomes, so my child will have the chance to be a beta and less ruled by her biology than alphas and omegas tend to be . . . probably the most kind choice for a child who might be publicly ridiculed for many things, especially her future sex life and self-control . . . so she won’t face as much discrimination in business and school as I did**


  * **Female if possible to maximize my chances of having a girl, but capable of producing healthy X gametes either way . . . bonus points to a donor with a history of producing healthy and happy little girls across donation recipients**


  * **No major detectable health problems, if possible**


  * **A kind, confident, and pleasant voice**


  * **Someone whose career centers around improving the lives of other humans, animals, and/or aliens . . . maybe a social worker, veterinarian, activist, teacher, doctor, nurse, scientist, or public safety officer  
**
  * **Someone who’s not interested in getting to know their donor kids so I’ll never have to go to court about my daughter and her welfare or my suitability as a parent with them, if the donor ends up being a person who turns out to be selfish and cruel because I have money and power**



Lena felt guilty about writing some parts of the list because she always wanted to do more to make society equal when it came to opportunities for minority classes and other marginalized groups, but she knew she couldn’t do it alone and that -- until recently -- her reputation had been quite the barrier to people taking her proposed changes seriously. Also, though she knew how much one’s origins could influence their life and she wanted her kids to know their origins, she didn’t want to run the risk of her daughter ever being taken from her. The pain from that loss would be far too much to bear, especially if the child looked and acted anything like Kara. 

Thankfully, a COO candidate by the name of Sam Arias came knocking with a small yet warm smile, breaking the business giant’s increasing focus on what could go wrong with the insemination and parenting processes. The caramel-skinned LCorp newcomer was her top choice based on her quick yet significant contributions and reputation for balancing scientific rigor with compassion. However, what sealed the deal was the amount of natural chemistry she felt with the brown-haired engineer. She could sit there all day as the mom of one lovingly razzed her about all her social media shenanigans with Kara while also proposing new and interesting ways they could improve the company and its community involvement.

Knowing this woman was after her own heart in many ways, Lena instructed Sam on what to expect and do for her first week as COO, firmly yet kindly canceled the other interviews, and had LCorp’s internal communications director draft a message on Sam’s promotion to be sent out immediately after she approved it. She also apologized to Sam for not considering her promotion sooner; interestingly, the social media shenanigans with Kara were helping her see there were far more good and kind people in the world than she’d come to expect, and letting go of her cynicism and inability to trust was hard. Then, the excited green-eyed queen set up a lunch date with the new COO for a week from the day, hoping to get to know her and -- if possible -- the adorable and wide-eyed three-year-old in the pictures on her phone better. 

Hopefully, if all worked out as anticipated, her little girl’s first and possibly best friend. 

Well, first and best friend besides Kara, if she didn’t get a move on and confess her feelings for the blonde before the baby understood what a friend was.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, all, and thanks so much for your support! Love to hear from you all in the comments section and will get back to you ASAP if I haven't already. :)
> 
> Anyway, up ahead are some interesting twists to the story! Next chapter will begin the trip you're all waiting for, but here's some fluff and other goodness to tide you over. Will post the next chapter over the weekend. :D ^_^
> 
> Please enjoy, and drop me a comment if you can. This week has been pretty tough on me emotionally, so I'd greatly appreciate it, whether it's story-related or not. <3

Kara knew it was her duty to save humans, other animals, aliens, and everything else whether she was acting as Supergirl or not. However, being next to Lena like she had been this morning almost made her forget that fact and desperately made her want to stay in bed. Especially if it meant she could confess all her secrets to and, ideally, put a baby inside her secret crush. 

The alpha quickly learned and accepted why the D.E.O. had called her out of bed with the PJ-clad business giant, though. There had been a huge fire in an apartment complex which National City’s fire department was having trouble putting out, despite its many officers, trucks, and engines. Apparently, the fire had been caused by some rogue alien, human, or partial alien with an unclear agenda, such that multiple people had been trapped inside the building or outside on its balconies and fire escapes. It was up to Supergirl to save those civilians and firefighters with everything she had.

Thankfully, Kara’s many gifts helped her quickly see through the walls, beams, windows, and doors of the apartment complex, meaning she could isolate who to save first and triage from there. She also didn’t have to say, type, or otherwise report what she was going to do because J’onn and several other team members could read her mind through various abilities and gadgets synced to her suit. In sum, it was a perfect alter ego to assume on many levels.

Flying around the whole structure quickly and using her freeze breath to counteract the flames as she went, Kara managed to kill a good portion of the fire. However, some of it was still raging inside the building, and there was a lot of smoke left over which could still harm everyone inside. Thus, she worked quickly to reach the areas still on fire, then those with just smoke left over. 

Within minutes, she’d saved several dozen renters, their children and pets, and three separate teams of firefighters. Some needed hospital attention due to the burns and inhalation they’d suffered, but most needed a mix of on-site counseling and wellness checks. Hopefully, by the grace of Rao, they’d all pull through and heal as well as get justice in the end.

Though it was terrible to witness victims losing parts of themselves and what they’d treasured for no apparent reason, she knew she could help them in secret beyond what she’d done so far. With Lena’s blessing and help, she could put up a new fundraiser on her @Luvers instagram account once the news broke the story and she could get back to her computer. Plus, if the damage persisted beyond about twenty or thirty years, she could pass the job of checking in on those victims down to at least one daughter. Or, if Lena’s dream came true, maybe a small army of Luthor-Danvers girls.

“Thank you for saving us, Supergirl. Could you hold my babies while I get checked out?”

A young man asking that question broke Kara’s mating-centric train of thought, but to her delight and understanding rather than her annoyance. 

She often liked comforting kids more than adults because they generally didn’t say much or try to have her say much, but also because she was good at it. Just like now, with the two crying yet precious babies in her arms. She managed to gradually change their tear-streaked and flushed faces to neutral and -- eventually -- happier ones through bounces, touches, humming, and silly faces. 

All of it made her heart cry out to the universe to give her time and favor when it came to having kids and, hopefully, getting with the woman she hoped would be their dam. However, the significance of the moment hit her even harder when she realized the freaked out man who’d just been let through the investigation barricade was the girls’ other dad. Specifically, the one victim’s husband.

_Lena could wind up in a situation like this at LCorp, her girls’ school, or elsewhere, and I might not make it in time or have the energy to save them if I solar flare or am on call._

_Maybe I should do what she asked and bite her so she’ll have all my protections and her babies will have at least some of them. If she didn’t choose me as their donor, at least I could give them those things and we could all be linked another way._

_I hope she’ll let me love them as my own no matter what, though._

Kara smiled at both men when she heard the first dad get a reasonably clean bill of health and saw the second take him by the hand before they picked up their calmed-down girls. Both men thanked her for what she’d done for them and everyone else after getting their cuties back, then got in a van to go downtown for interviewing and additional support. She’d be sure to use money from the fundraiser to provide hotels and other lodging to the victims free of charge until they could get settled somewhere else, then set up emergency funds for each family and individual who’d been affected. 

She smiled at her overall job well done as well as the firefighters’ valiant efforts. However, that smile couldn’t possibly compare to the one which formed when the test results she'd been waiting for came up in an email to the special watch she wore when working as Supergirl.

_Dear Kara,_

_We are pleased to inform you your second sperm sample can make half-alien children with synthetic human eggs. You are now able to get a human pregnant with healthy live embryos, so please take any and all proper precautions when releasing and disposing of your sperm._

_We strongly advise against sending the rest of this sample to another lab due to possible security breaches and how the amount left over wouldn’t meet the quantity demands of most clinics. However, we will forward your results and an immediate certification of your donor eligibility under a pseudonym of your choice and to the clinic(s) of your choice._

_Also, though you are clearly close to your first rut, we strongly advise against you inseminating a human naturally, especially via knotting. Our predictive models of how dense, strong, and in-control you’d be during your first rut are inconclusive, so it’s likely best you go with in-clinic insemination until you can (1) convert your partner(s) to your species via biting him/her/them and/or (2) you have gone through a supervised yet mate-free rut._

_Please stay in touch with us and J’onn, should any questions or issues arise._

_And get Lena married and pregnant while we’re still alive! You kinda owe us for scrambling so much over the past few days. ;)_

_Best,_

_D.E.O. Med Bay Staff_

_P.S. Per your request, the intelligence unit has also located a book which may further help you understand your new anatomy. The book is on a closely-related species called the Daxamites and may not translate perfectly to Kryptonian anatomy, but may help because you are actually not a pure alpha like we’d thought. In fact, per our tests, you must be interclass -- ABO -- because you can produce healthy alpha (AO and A), beta (BO and B), and omega (O) gametes. We do not know how that might affect your partner(s) if you bite him/her/them, so please be on alert for any and all unusual behaviors, appearances, and smells post-bite._

Once done reading that message and wrapping up at the fire site, Kara blissfully flew back to the D.E.O. and, with J’onn’s blessing, took off with the book after responding to Lena’s text. 

**Baby Daddy Danvers: Sounds great, and congrats, Lena Bear! Would you mind texting me the clinic’s address so I can go check it out before we go tomorrow and we’ll be on time to tomorrow’s appointment? Oh, and will need our rental place’s address so I can check it out and load up on groceries for us there, too. Just found out we’ll be right outside of Austin, Texas (a.k.a. Southwestern Lesbian Central), so I need to know how to best prepare our security plan. Starting with biting you to make you Kryptonian, if you want. :) <3**

However, it would be several minutes before she started reading the anatomy book before heading off to the clinic a few hours or prepping to go to Texas because something unexpected and incredibly rare came up: at her apartment door, there was a first class delivery in the form of a letter from the Navy. Specifically, Alex.

**Dear Kara,**

**I’m so sorry I haven’t written to you in so long and that I’ve basically been as physically and emotionally unavailable as our late parents. These past months on duty, I’ve had a lot of time to think and heal from them being gone as well as some personal things I’ve been going through, but haven’t told you.**

**In short, I’ve learned I’m gay and in love with someone who disappeared from my world about four years ago. Before her, I thought I wasn’t built to be intimate. However, when she and I started working on submarines and other Navy projects together, I finally started to understand what romantic love could and should feel like. I only managed to be with her once and after getting pretty drunk, but I’m hoping she’ll come back to me somehow and that, regardless, you’ll accept and love me for who I am inside.**

**Honestly, I can’t do this without you. Do . . . life . . . without you any longer. I want to make time for sister nights again and reconnect with you. To make up for unintentionally abandoning you because I couldn’t deal with the pain of hiding who I was, accepting my love went away, and processing mom and dad are gone. To come back home to National City and transition from the Navy to something else. To become a mom and maybe a wife someday, too. Maybe work with you and J’onn at the D.E.O., if you’ll have me back.**

**Much love, and will be dropping anchors in National City for good about a week from when you get this letter,**

**Alex**

\---

While Kara was reading and rereading what her sister wrote, Lena was also crying tears of joy and shaking with excitement miles away, but over the text she’d gotten from the blonde. Reacting in a way Sam recognized and lovingly called out during their pre-vacation planning lunch in her new office.

“I haven’t smiled and cried that much at the same time since I found out I was pregnant with Ruby,” the brown-haired omega and new COO gently sassed, wondering what was making her boss look so in love and on top of the world.

Chuckling while wiping her tears on the back of her hand, Lena replied with teary heart eyes, “Kara, umm . . . wants to do something really . . . special . . . for me. Well, a lot of sweet things, but especially one I accidentally asked for before. Something I never knew if she’d do for real, but something I’ve been wanting for a long time. Something . . . life-changing. And wonderful.”

At those words, Sam smiled genuinely and empathetically, knowing how amazing love could be when it was coming from and shared with the right person.

“I’m really happy you two are together. Hell, the whole world seems to be! Do you know if she’ll be inviting any friends or family to your wedding yet? Regardless, I’d love to come, if it’s not too soon, too much, or too personal. Call me crazy, but I have a feeling our daughters are going to be fast and longtime friends.”

Lena smiled impossibly wider at that prospect, so happy to know Sam was really on her side and on the same page about their daughters being friends she forgot marrying her best friend had been a well-crafted pipe dream to cover their tracks.

“Umm, you know, we actually haven’t gotten that far with planning the wedding yet. Kara probably will be inviting several people from work and her other activities, especially her sister. Well, if she can and will come, that is. Alex has been away and in the military for several years, so this is the most recent photo of them I have,” Lena dreamily replied, passing her phone over to the omega so she could take a gander at a photo taken years ago.

However, Lena didn’t expect to see Sam’s mouth drop, her face pale, her eyes tear up, or her hands begin to shake.

Deeply concerned, Lena asked nervously while contemplating reaching out to soothingly touch her shoulder, “Sam? Are you okay? Sorry if I’m oversharing; I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I’ll stop talking about this if you want me to.”

In response, Sam shook her head and choked out, “No, no. Don’t stop. Please, tell me everything you know about her. My intuition about Ruby was really good because, as it turns out, you and Kara are her aunts. Alex is Ruby’s biological sire, but I’m not sure if she knows. I wrote to her many times once my late boyfriend, Danny, and I found out, but never heard back. He and I were separated for awhile during my Navy stint because we were figuring out whether we were better off as friends, and I fell in love with her, only to get with him again just days after she disappeared because I needed someone to get through the pain and he was there. The rest was history, as they say, but I didn’t think I’d ever see her again. Honestly, I thought she died at sea or something.”

With Lena’s encouragement, hug, and attentive ears, Sam shared more of her story. Specifically, piquing the raven-haired omega’s interest, shared what it was like to raise someone else’s biological child with her partner and explained how they’d found out he wasn’t genetically Ruby’s sire. 

Apparently, after a long battle with symptoms which wouldn’t go away, Danny was diagnosed with a genetic disease which would kill him a year after Ruby’s birth. After they got the diagnosis and grieved for a few days, the same doctor recommended testing Sam to see if she carried the same fatal genes as Danny did, then test baby Ruby to see if she inherited the fatal genes. Thankfully, the tests revealed Ruby and Sam were not carriers of the genes; however, they also revealed Ruby’s sire might not have been a carrier, either. Another round of testing to confirm those results and more comprehensive tests made them realize someone else had sired their precious little girl. 

Curious to know more without breaking her policies or her rapport with Sam, Lena tentatively asked, “What were his thoughts on that, if you don’t mind sharing? About not siring Ruby?” 

After taking a moment to recount how Danny had responded, Sam smiled a little while wiping her tears and said softly, “After the initial shock and my explanation for what must have happened, he was relieved she’d never have to go through what he was facing or die too soon. That -- based on her test results -- she’d get to have a long, happy life. That she was made in love, even if it wasn’t just our love. He loved her to pieces before and after, and we worked really hard to stay good friends so she’d have him in her life for as long as he fought. He stayed even when he could have walked away because, in his heart, genes didn’t make us all a family. Our choices did.”

Lena truly teared up at that thoughtful, generous, and honest response because it caused her pain, but gave her hope. She felt for Sam, Ruby, and the little unloved half-sister to Lex she’d grown up as, yet felt hopeful Kara could love her kids because she knew the blonde would stay. _Choose_ to stay for always and no matter who sired the girls, if given the chance.

After hugging Sam again, Lena promised, “As soon as Kara and I get back from our little trip, we’re all going to have a nice family dinner together to break the news and get to know each other more, so be thinking of what you two want to eat. Hopefully, get Alex back somehow, break the news to her, and get you both together, too. If you’re willing to try again after all this time, that is.”

“Thank you so much, Lena. For . . . everything,” Sam said with a warm smile, squeezing her newfound family members’ shoulder with affection, gratitude, and hope for their new future together. Hope that she could get back with Alex, if the redhead still wanted her and wanted Ruby, too. 

As Sam walked away to attend to some more of her LCorp duties, Lena made final preparations to leave, smiling all the way and moving with a little extra pep in her step. Then, she walked out with her donor traits list while texting Kara back with the addresses and other info she needed, excited about the trip and everything to come after.

How she was definitely going to come before the trip at the thought or Kara biting her, too.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks so much for continuing to support this fic with views, kudoses, comments, and subscriptions. Really am grateful to have such great readers like you, and hope you are well. :) <3
> 
> Below is the next chapter. I hope you like its fluff, steam, humor, and other tidbits. Regardless, have a great day! ^_^
> 
> P.S. If you can, please support my new Wayhaught fic and/or author's page once you're done reading this chapter by going to the links below. Thanks in advance! :D  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867052/chapters/73495275  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91

“Ohhhhhhh! Yes! Yes, Kara! Right there! Right . . . right . . . _right_ . . . hhhhOHHHHHHHHH!”

Once again, Lena was in her hidden sex lab and riding one of her life-like robots hard during a replay of the dream she’d had the night before. However, this time was different in many ways; for the first time since she’d presented, she wasn’t taking heat suppressants, meaning she could feel every bit of her wild desire and the Kara-simulating robot’s movements. Specifically, she felt the huge and intricate knot as well as the generous fake sperm she’d just enabled it with more than anything she had in awhile (outside of her desire for the real Kara and babies by her, that is). 

When describing her dream to Kara that morning, she’d left out the part saying the blonde had put them inside her with the most beautiful penis she’d ever seen for a variety of reasons, including her just waking up and not wanting to upset her best friend. She wasn’t sure if or how such a feat could be accomplished in real life because, as far as she was aware, Kara hadn’t presented, especially as an alpha or Kyptonian equivalent. Plus, if she did present as an alpha or was otherwise able to give her children, she was the type who’d donate her sperm, eggs, uterus, or other homologues if she was willing and able to. Right?

_Maybe she’s going to confess she’s matured and ready to carry a baby for me, too. We could be pregnant together by the same donor, and the babies and I would have her Kyptonian genes if she bites me before we’re inseminated. It would be so nice to share that part of the journey to parenthood with someone, possibly outside of Sam. If she got pregnant by her long-lost Alex again and we got another niece, that is._

Those thoughts and more about the secrets Kara was keeping and how parenthood was now a real possibility for her now were hitting her post-orgasm mind like a barrage of pop-ups. However, no matter what, Lena knew she still wanted to confess her love for, propose to, and make a life full of kids with the super. Especially after she’d flipped on the TV while at work to check how LCorp stock was doing, only to see the love of her life putting out fires, saving lives, and comforting babies on the local news with her cute butt, toned arms, and huge heart. 

She wanted to make their fantasy social media life their real life. Hoped beyond hope their trip to Texas would push them into it and help them confess all their secrets somewhere people wouldn’t call or otherwise interrupt them. Knew what she had to do now, too.

She packed the bracelet she’d made from sapphire, emerald, and silver inside her bag, intending on proposing to Kara during their trip when the time was right. 

The bracelet with a silver-lined “D” symbol which looked like a triangle split down the middle into one emerald side and one sapphire side by another line of silver, but was actually a backwards “L” from Lena’s last name combined with the “E” and “Z” from Kara’s other last name into a single emblem. Sort of like the Harry Potter symbol for the Deathly Hallows, but the circle part was replaced with a silver-lined calligraphy heart.

The emblem their crime-fighting and animal-loving daughters could wear one day in addition to Kara’s original “S” one.

\---

While Lena was packing for their trip and planning what she’d say and do during the proposal, Kara was sitting in the Bee Cave fertility clinic’s waiting room to make her donation. 

While trying to calm her nerves and excitement, she started reading parts of the Daxamite anatomy book to learn more about what her body’s changes might mean. Even with her incredibly fast reading speed and X-ray vision, there was so much to absorb that she only managed to get through what color changes to penises like hers meant. Specifically, how green sperm and veins indicated infertility (generally due to immaturity or poisoning), red sperm and veins indicated a mate was ready for biting and breeding, blue sperm and veins meant a mating bond had been broken or unrequited, and a gold ring formed around the girth to indicate each successful mating. Kara felt for the betas and omegas the Daxamites must have bred before being called back, though; several male and female sires in the illustrations looked like they’d had at least twenty litters, based on how many gold rings they had on their lengths.

“Donor #12-5-14-1? Come on back. The collection staff have everything ready for you now.”

Kara smiled warmly at the kind nurse who thankfully didn’t recognize her and over how, when filling out the necessary forms, she’d chosen her donor ID to be the four letters in Lena’s name converted into their order in the Earthly alphabet they’d been taught growing up. 

While walking back, she remembered how she’d had to answer a lot of appearance-, health-, occupation-, and personality-related questions about herself when filling out those forms as well as ones about the potential donation recipients. She elected to give all her sperm to just one recipient and, if the person no longer needed the leftover sperm, for the clinic to contact the D.E.O.’s Med Bay so it could pick up and properly dispose of the remainder. She also elected for any resulting children to know her name and updated contact information when they turned 18, should they wish to know who their donor was for health and other reasons. 

Kara started having visions of how such a reveal could go incredibly right or terribly wrong, such that Lena would be crying due to happiness and relief in some and despair or anger in others. However, those didn’t last long because she and the nurse reached their destination, and the woman started giving her instructions on what to do in a light Southern drawl.

Directions which the Kryptonian missed critical parts of due to her daydreaming. 

“. . . the little red button, but take your time and use whatever you need to in the room to get comfy and provide whatever you can. We’re just down the hall if you need anything, so press the silver intercom button on the wall if you need assistance and the black button when you’re ready to leave. Thank you for your donation in advance, and best of luck in there!”

Feeling too nervous and awkward now to ask the nurse to repeat what she’d said via her tablet, Kara just nodded quickly while twiddling her thumbs. Then, before gathering her courage to open the door and walk in, death gripped her hands and folded in on herself to the point at which she nearly broke the tablet she’d been holding under one arm.

_This is it. This is the moment I could be giving Lena what she’s wanted and deserved for so long. Parts of her babies . . . hopefully, our babies . . . could be inside of me right now. And, hopefully, inside of her tomorrow when she’s here. With me._

The realness of what was about to happen started sinking in for Kara once she opened the door, took what she needed off the table immediately inside it, and sat on what looked like a comfy couch to give her sample. The feeling further increased when she opened a tablet file containing what she’d wanted to say into the little donor story recorder the clinic provided and -- just like she’d rehearsed for several days -- started talking into it as calmly, clearly, and warmly as she could. 

Little did she know that, because she’d missed those critical instructions from the nurse, she’d fail to properly turn the recorder off and capture her spilling her highest volume of seed yet several minutes later.

Spilling her long-held love for Lena from her lips as she turned a color the anatomy book hadn’t mentioned, to boot.

\---

Once reassured her sperm were numerous and healthy despite how her veins and semen had changed to a neon yellow color, Kara flew back to National City, excited to have dinner with Lena and talk about their days before they flew out to their rental cabin in Bee Cave.

Although each knew they’d come when thinking of the other in secret, them hanging out at Kara’s place felt as natural and care-free as always. The blonde shared how she’d worked on the apartment fire that morning, completed some more specialized animal training to renew her shelter licenses, liked where they’d be in Texas, and received a note from Alex. Without meaning to, Lena gave away how Sam was Alex’s long-lost mystery girl because she wanted to text her newfound friend and -- hopefully -- sister-in-law the good news and details. She didn’t disclose how Ruby was their niece and Alex’s baby yet, though, knowing the brown-haired omega deserved to tell that story to the blonde and her sister when the time was right. Plus, according to Sam, she was already “on thin ice ;) <3” for accidentally letting the cat out of the bag, and Lena really didn’t want Kara chasing more cats when they were supposed to be having pre-baby fun.

Once they were done eating some delicious veggie burgers, trail mix, and fruit salads Lena had made as well as some chocolate pecan pie she’d mostly ordered for Kara, the Kryptonian decided to bring up the big subject they’d texted about earlier that day: her biting Lena.

Thus, as they sat on the couch and curled up against each other while under some soft blankets and listening to Kara’s fireplace gently crackle, Kara typed out what she wanted to say and passed her iPad over to Lena.

**I meant what I said earlier today. You know, about biting you.**

At those words, Lena smiled up at the blonde and blushed a little, knowing warm-eyed Kara was being sincere and caring with the gesture. Then, she continued reading after nuzzling into the crook in her bestie’s neck and pulling up the covers some more, delighted to feel held like that because it silenced her crazy need and just felt like home.

**When I was on duty at that apartment today, there was a guy with two little girls, and all three of them could have died in the fire. Something similar could happen to you and your girls, even though I know you’re good at looking out for yourself and they will be just as capable because they’re yours. I never want you all to end up like my human parents. You know, needlessly dead because my solar-flared self couldn’t get to them in time, and nobody else could, either. If I’d saved them, maybe Alex and I wouldn’t be so messed up inside for years, and our lives would all be very different. Maybe your little ones would have come to see Eliza and Jeremiah as their grandparents and Alex as their aunt one day, if you and they wished.**

Lena couldn’t help but tear up over those words and further burrow into Kara. She felt bad about the apartment family’s brush with death and the super still feeling guilty and ashamed about the car crash after all this time. However, she also felt grateful the super was willing to protect and include her and her children in ways nobody else could. Thus, she didn’t know what to say or do beyond rubbing against Kara with her nose, purring into her in comfort, and taking her by the hand to gently rub that, too.

Seeing and feeling Lena was crying brought even more pain to Kara’s heart. So, the interclass woman decided to type up something else which would lighten the mood a little bit while opening up another part of the biting discussion.

**The D.E.O. found a book which suggests your baby-making parts will change into a flower more beautiful than the roomful you left me that one time once you’re bitten. Want to see what it might look like for science’s sake?**

In response, Lena perked up almost immediately, such that she smiled wide and gave Kara the biggest, most heart-filled, and most curious eyes imaginable while bouncing up and down like a little kid about to open their first present on holiday. The scientist in her loved learning about aliens rather than fearing and hating them like her other family members had, and she was beyond itching to find out how being Kryptonian might change her. Thus, she made grabby hands as Kara quickly got up to retrieve the book and squealed with delight as the blonde bounced onto the couch to get under the covers again, wanting to open the shiny black and gold wonder like she’d never seen another book in all her life. 

She almost asked what a Daxamite was, but a sticky note on the inside cover answered that question for her. However, she had so many other unanswered questions that she looked through the table of contents, hoping to quiet her incredibly chatter-filled mind before they left for Texas in a bit.

Part of her wanted to look through the section on alphas first to see if the penis from last night’s dream was somehow magically represented there, but she decided against it for the moment, wanting to read that section as they flew to the big sky state for their secret little rendezvous. Thus, she flipped to the section on omega and beta anatomy and, as Kara started guessing which plant her vulva would look like in her head, started up a hilarious game which would lead to them holding their sides and delaying the trip by a few minutes.

“I bet my lady bits will turn into this wilted white and black pansy-looking presentation here. You know, because I’m so sexy that my carpet will definitely match the drapes like that,” Lena jabbed with a mix of playfulness and self-deprecation, wanting to see how her clearly-flustered bestie and secret crush would respond. 

However, Lena couldn’t breathe from laughing for a few seconds after Kara pointed to another presentation and gave her explanation for her choice while accidentally spilling a secret.

**I think yours will look like this gorgeous bulbous and blue-green succulent because you like those colors, your favorite Pokemon is Bulbasaur, it’s swirly on the edges like your handwriting, and I’ve always called your parts Vulvasaur inside my head.**

After getting over the shock of what Kara said and how well the now-mortified blonde clearly knew her, Lena jabbed back like a little kid settling a score on the playground and sticking their tongue out to fan the flames, “Well, _Kara Danvers_ , I guess that means I’ll have to come up with a Pokemon name for your parts, too! How about Penisaur or Vulvapix, depending on what all you’ve got down there and which Pokemon you like better?”

Lena pounced on Kara at that point, determined to tickle her love into submission and bring a smile to her previously horrified face. Once successful and just inches from the super’s sweet and laughter-flushed cheeks, Lena quietly confessed something as the blonde softly looked at her in a way she’d never seen before and gently rubbed her back with super yet tender thumbs.

“I’ve never really belonged anywhere like I have with you, so something tells me my presentation won’t quite fit into this chapter like a normal Daxamite’s or Kryptonian’s, either. That it won’t be like either of the choices we joked about or something more beautiful and ornate like the daffodil-, Bleeding Heart-, Bird of Paradise-, or orchid-looking ones. That, maybe, we’ll need to add a footnote or different chapter on what I have so our girls will know they’re not alone, should they present that way when ready, too.”

Kara started tearing up and smiling again, happy to hear Lena felt so right with her and was using “our” instead of “my” when talking about the babies. Happy when thinking of all the parts possibilities for the sweet brunette on top of her, too, including the glorious red and yellow Flame Lily-like presentation she directed her attention to when freeing one hand.

After chuckling and booping Kara’s snoot with her own once seeing her updated choice, Lena dryly sassed back, “ _Yep_. My parts are going to look hot like that all the time once I’m Kryptonian because they’re already on fire, huh?”

Once Kara cutely blushed and nodded her head, then donned the same new soft look from moments before, Lena knew deep down in her soul what she had to do next.

Moving her ebony hair to one side and gently craning her neck in submission, the loving omega pleaded with a whisper strained with a mix of longing and desire both knew far too well, “Change me, Kara. Bite me right here, right now, before we leave. See and hold me down there so you know if I’m different once you do. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Recognizing the tone as what she’d use if able to speak in that moment, Kara moved in swiftly yet with deep reverence, eager yet wanting to savor marking and holding Lena like she’d dreamt of for far too long. 

To touch Vulvasaur like she was Neil Armstrong touching down on the moon for the first time: floaty and wanting to claim it as hers in a way the whole world would know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to my author's page here to get constant updates on all my work: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyaxequeen91/profile


End file.
